Ranma's New Fiance
by obsidians
Summary: Wanting to get rid of Shampoo, Ranma uses her own laws against her. No idea where I'm going with this one, feel free to offer suggestions. Rated M to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sick of you always grabbing onto me, it gets me in trouble Akane and it's downright embarrassing" Ranma yelled at Shampoo. She was having a horrible day; she got in a fight with Akane that caused her to storm off. She'd spent the night studying for her English test when it was her math test instead the next day. Then she'd got caught in the rain and now her breasts and foot hurt, her breasts from being hugged so tightly against Kuno and her foot from punting him into the stratosphere.

"You have no choice, you must marry Shampoo. Is the Amazon law of kiss or marriage" she said somewhat smugly like a broken record.

"I'm so sick of you flashing that law in my face, I'm Japanese and not a member of your fucked up society. It doesn't apply to me" she snarled.

"Law applies until council decides otherwise, that could be long long time" Shampoo said.

"So how do I get out of it?" Ranma snarled.

"You don't, if you marry other girl, I have to challenge her to fight to death. I would win" Shampoo said.

Ranma realized just how deadly serious the situation was for the first time. "Then there is no way out of our contract?" she asked.

"Is one way, but there no other Amazon here for you to marry" she said smugly. "We have long happy life together airen" she said and glomped onto her.

"Get off of me!" Ranma shrieked and leaped from rooftop to rooftop in a random direction just trying to get away from her. She set down in a vacant field on the outskirts of town and sat down to think. She wanted to marry Akane, but there was no way that Akane could win against Shampoo. Akane was a decent martial artist, but no way as powerful as Shampoo.

Mousse had chosen to practice his throwing arm the next field over. He was in a particularly violent mood towards Shampoo for once and was working off his aggression by throwing rocks and bowling balls into the nearby field, which he'd already checked to make sure it was vacant. He didn't want to use bombs because he didn't want to risk starting a forest fire or hurting the wildlife. "Fuck you Shampoo, if you don't want me to see you naked then don't walk to the onsen like that" he raged. He touched his sore face and ribs; she'd really worked him over that morning for simply being in the wrong place at the wrong time. He hadn't even had his glasses on, so it not like he really saw a thing. It was so not worth it! He sighed and picked up another boulder and heaved it into the field and then paused when he heard a yelp of pain. He quickly ran into the field and gasped to find a prone figure pinned under the boulder. He quickly moved it to discover the body of a young girl. Not having time to search for his glasses, he felt for a pulse and then gathered her up and ran to the Neko Hanten.

"I'm so sorry Miss, I'll get you help. Please just hang in there" he pleaded with her. He kicked the door open, startling both Amazon women. "Quick, I was practicing in the field and one of my boulders hit her. You've got to help her!" the out of breath Chinese martial artist said.

Cologne peered at the girl in his arms "son-in-law?" she said.

"Mousse what you do to my airen?" Shampoo cried.

"She's Ranma?" Mousse said looking like he wanted to dump her on the floor.

"She'll be okay, you probably just knocked her unconscious" Cologne said. "Bring her to my room Mousse" she ordered him.

Ranma woke up in a fog of pain, she tried to sit up but her head hurt too much. "What happened?" she asked staring up at the Chinese faces that surrounded her.

Shampoo snorted "stupid duck boy throwing boulders and one hit you on head" she explained gesturing to Mousse.

"Mousse hit me?" Ranma asked.

"It wasn't intentional, Ranma knows I'm honourable when it comes to challenges" Mousse declared hotly.

A wicked scheme flashed into Ranma brain "so Mousse defeated me?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes" Cologne said examining Ranma's bandage.

"Then by your laws, I'm bound to marry Mousse" Ranma said in as humble a voice as possible. This caused all three Amazons to freeze in place.


	2. Chapter 2

Mousse was the first to unfreeze "what? No way!" he cried.

Cologne examined the bandage again "son-in-law, just how hard did the rock hit your head?" she questioned the petite redhead.

"Ranma's Shampoo's airen!" Shampoo protested.

Ranma smirked "not anymore, you yourself said that marrying another Amazon nullifies the kiss of death or marriage. According to your laws, Mousse defeated me fair and square and as a woman I have to marry him" she said.

"I can't marry him, he's a guy" Mousse protested, feeling like his head would explode.

"Do I look like a guy to you right now?" Ranma said spreading her arms to show off her obviously feminine curves. On impulse she grabbed Mousse's hand and put it on her breast "do I feel like a guy?" she asked giving him a little pout that she'd learned how to make from Akane. Mousse's face went beet red to be touching a girl so intimately and snatched his hand away.

"If I truly defeated you, than that would mean that Shampoo is mine" he declared.

"Does that mean that she can still stalk me and grab onto me?" Ranma asked sharply.

Mousse paused at this, "she would only be dating me because I won against you, but that doesn't mean that we're married. Therefore she could still have others challenge her for her hand"

"What if you're engaged to me?" Ranma asked.

"I would be considered to be off the dating and marriage market as long as our engagement lasts and Shampoo isn't allowed to challenge another woman for marriage" Mousse replied.

"That's true" Cologne agreed.

"Great-grandmother, do something. Mousse can't have my airen" Shampoo cried.

"Engagement not legal, no challenge issued and no witnesses' Shampoo snapped.

"Cologne do couples always have to challenge each other formally, surely they take advantage of opportunities when presented to them?" Ranma said.

"True, but witnesses are needed" Cologne said, she didn't like this turn of events, but was bound by their laws.

"Did you both see me unconscious when Mousse brought me here?" Ranma asked.

"Yes we did" Cologne replied not looking at her furious great-granddaughter.

"Then you are our witnesses" Ranma declared. She stood up "hot dog, how do we make this thing legal?" she asked Cologne.

"I refuse to do this, Ranma's a guy" Mousse cried.

"He's right, as you were born a male I would have to check with the council about the legality of your engagement" Cologne said.

"Until they officially agree, we are to be considered engaged and Shampoo's forbidden to contact me" Ranma demanded.

"You have to live as a woman if you are to be considered Mousse's fiancée" Cologne pointed out.

"Easy enough, I can still kick ass like this" Ranma declared.

"Very well, in order to accept his suit you have to kiss him and say 'always faithful, I choose you' in mandarin" Cologne said and told her how to say it.

"I'm not going to kiss her....... merp" Mousse said as Ranma seized him and pressed her lips against his. He was so startled, that for a second he kissed those full, silken lips back. He became aware of her soft, pillowy breasts nestled against his chest. Briefly he marveled at how full they were, then came to his senses and thrust her away from him. He was breathing funny and his face was flaming.

She smirked up at him and said the words to him that he'd always longed to hear from Shampoo; with a heavy heart he realized that their engagement was official now. All he'd been trying to do was help someone he'd injured!

"Shampoo, do something" he begged her. She just turned away in disgust.

"She can't interfere in our business anymore airen, it's against the laws that bind you both" Ranma said sweetly.

Mousse blushed to hear Ranma call him that, it was so wrong!

"I refuse to go along with this charade" he said wrenching himself out of her grip.

"Airen what have I done?" Ranma asked facetiously.

"I no like this" Shampoo cried.

"Tough titty said the kitty" Ranma said and then turned to the enraged Amazon, just to rub it in she said "in order to please my airen I'll need to take some of your clothes"

"What, you no can do that!" Shampoo said.

"Why not? I need to look good for my airen and you obviously know how to dress to please a man" she said sweetly, enjoying watching the other girl fume at the insult.

"Fine" she said turning on her heel, Ranma came back wearing a red Chinese dress. "Ready to go Mousse?" she asked him. "I have to come back for the rest of the clothes, they were far too big on little bitty me. Shampoo has to alter them to fit me. Honestly Shampoo you should watch your diet, a body like yours gains weight easily" she threw over her shoulder. Shampoo's jaw worked but no sound emerged, the insult had rendered her speechless.

Mousse almost smiled at this through his misery "where do you want to go?" he asked with a sigh.

"I'm hungry" she said brightly.

Mousse could only pick at his food while his 'fiancée' gobbled everything in sight. "Why are you doing this to me?" he asked finally.

"I'm sick of Shampoo stalking me and groping me, I don't know what you see in her" Ranma said.

"I love her" Mousse stated.

"I don't, she annoys me" Ranma said, stealing Mousse's virtually untouched burger. They were at a popular afterschool hangout. 'She sure loves to eat' Mousse mused.

"Ranma I can't marry you" Mousse said.

"So we'll have a really long engagement" she said. "Look if I had a choice about which Amazon to be engaged to, I would choose you every time. You're a nice, decent guy who doesn't always glomp onto me, or chase me around and land your bicycle on my head, or get jealous of every girl I talk to . Shampoo's always trying to get me to fall in love with her through artificial means; you have access to those same objects or potions and never have used them on her. That makes you better then her"

"I've never done any of those things because I don't like you" Mousse said, on the verge of losing his temper. How could he possibly be engaged to Ranma, his greatest enemy? Suddenly he had insight into how the accidently multi-engaged martial artist felt when someone announced that they were betrothed to him. It really sucked. He felt........overwhelmed, like someone uninvited was trying to run his life.

"What's that got to do with anything? What's the worst that can happen?" Ranma asked.

"The council of elders shall force us to marry if they feel that an engagement has been going on far too long and I shall be publically flogged for wasting a warrior's time" Mousse recited.

Ranma paused "they actually do that? What if it's the woman whose making him wait?" she asked.

"They never blame the woman" Mousse replied.

"Then we let's get married" Ranma said with a shrug.

"That's precisely what I don't want to do" Mousse snapped.

"How is divorce handled?" Ranma asked.

"A woman has to go to the council and say that she's displeased with her husband and than she has to publically renounce him, after then she's free to remarry right away and so is he" Mousse said.

"So we marry, do the divorce thing, then you're back on the marriage market for Shampoo and she can't reinstate the marriage thing with me. Sounds like a win win situation to me. What do you say, we'd be just a couple guys helping each other out?" Ranma said.

Mousse did have to admit it had a certain logic to it. He also had to admit that after studying Ranma up close, he found her oddly alluring. Sex was only monitored on the wedding night itself. Perhaps they could come to some sort of arrangement if she enjoyed it? He shook his head to clear it. "It's never going to happen" he stated.

"I'll make it worth your while" Ranma said.

"Sexual favours aren't going to sway me" Mousse said flatly.

Ranma's face flamed at this "w-what made you think I was offering those?" she stammered.

Mousse blushed right back "n-nothing" he said. "What are you offering than?" he asked.

"I'll train you to beat Shampoo" Ranma said laying down her trump card.

Mousse was considering this when his petite companion was suddenly seized from behind, he sprang to his feet on reflexes.

Ranma gasped in surprise when her breasts were painfully constricted for the second time that day "oh my pigtailed goddess, how wonderful that we both decided to dine at the same establishment today" Kuno crooned into her ear.

Her first impulse was to send him flying again, but then she decided to take another approach that might rid her of the delusional kendoist forever. "Hello Kuno, have you met my fiancé, Mousse?" she inquired.

Kuno froze at this and actually let go of her. "Fiancé? Please tell me that you haven't engaged yourself to this, this.....duck boy? That he's gaijin is bad enough, but that he's obviously of inferior blood and dubious parentage makes it impossible for me to accept this" he stated.

Mousse could feel his blood start to boil, "I'll have you know that I'm a full blooded Chinese citizen and my parents were married at the time of my birth. The Mu family is well respected within our tribe and we suffer no mental illness; something which cannot be said of the Kuno family" he snapped.

"You dare insult my illustrious family, you are clearly not good enough for my goddess" Kuno said hotly.

"Who are you to tell me whom I may marry?" Mousse snarled.

"Besides, he won fair and square when he knocked me unconscious with a rock" Ranma supplied.

"How dare you abuse her like that!" Kuno howled.

"He had to win my hand by defeating me, its how marriages are settled in his tribe" Ranma explained.

"What sort of barbarians are you people!" Kuno cried. "You are forbidden to marry her" he declared and charged Mousse.

"How dare you, you're not the boss of her. She hates you" Mousse said dodging him easily and drawing him outside, Ranma followed along with the other students present. They all loved a good fight.

"She's in love with me and I will not let an unworthy primitive bushman have her" Kuno declared.

Mousse couldn't stand the insults (as Ranma knew he wouldn't be able to) and his temper ruled over all rational thought, "1. My tribe is far from primitive 2. You dare not insult my family or birth again. 3. You don't tell me who I may marry; RANMA'S MY FIANCEE AND I DARE ANY MAN TO TRY AND TAKE HER FROM ME" Mousse cried as he wrapped up the delusional kendoist with his chains and Ranma helped by punting him into oblivion with her famous kick. As Mousse panted with exertion, it dawned on him what he'd just said. He blushed when he heard people whispering such things as "so Ranma has a male fiancée this time? I told you she also liked boys"

Ranma strode forward and said with satisfaction "you all witnessed that Mousse publically claimed me as his fiancée? Looks like we're getting married, that's how engagements are settled here" she directed at him. Mousse could feel his heart fill with dread. He would lose Shampoo if he married Ranma or not, either way she'd never want to see him again after this.


	3. Chapter 3

I wish to thank Cat on a Shtick for throwing me story ideas, some of which I was happy to steal, thanks Mr. Kitty. The Sid throws you kisses.

Sorry, still can't write on weekends, tune in Monday for more.

Btw, writing an account of the bad thing that prevented me from writing, the dark days that I referred too. PM me if you want to know what was happening then.

End A/N

Mousse was in his room getting ready for bed. He'd taken his robe off and was examining the bruises there on his ribs; some of them were quite large and painful. He wondered why Shampoo had changed; she used to be such a sweet, carefree girl when she lived in their village. She was popular and had left a trail of broken hearts in her wake, not just Mousse's. All that had changed when she met Ranma and started to chase him incessantly, she'd become bitter and obsessive. Yet she hid this from the people of Nerima behind a cheery smile and sunny demeanor. Only Mousse saw her true face when she came to take out her frustrations on him and he let her because he needed her, even if it meant being Ranma's whipping boy. He tensed when his bedroom door opened and Shampoo entered his room, her face was a mask of rage and she walked purposefully. He shivered, he recognized that look, so would have many abused wives. "You can't marry him. I've tried to claim him for over a year, you can't just waltz in and take my prize" she hissed like the cat she was.

"Shampoo, I don't want to marry him and certainly never fought for him hand, I fought for you. I don't want this, I love you. I need you" Mousse pleaded.

"Then fix this, refuse him and leave" she said.

"If the council says that I have to marry Ranma, then I don't have a choice. I can't go into exile, that would mean that I wouldn't be able to see my mother" Mousse said.

"So seeing your Mommy is more important to you then your ruining my life and taking away the man I love?" she cried.

Something in Mousse snapped "how can you say you love him, you don't even know him. When have you ever gone a date or even had a decent conversation with him? What's his favourite colour?" he demanded.

"Why the hell should that matter?" she cried back.

"You don't love him, you're obsessed with him. You treat him like he's a man sized trophy, you all do. No wonder he wants out!" Mousse snapped. He remembered to cover his face this time when she fell upon him in a fit of rage. She was a bundle of flying fists and kicking legs until her anger abated and she left his room without a word as she always did when her fit was over. Mousse leaned up painfully, despite his trying to save his face so that he would be presentable as waiter; she'd managed to bloody his nose. He touched his tender ribs, she'd broken three this time and his knee felt stiff, perhaps a pulled tendon? He didn't know why she'd turned violent with him, but she'd started escalating and her cycles of abuse becoming shorter. Mousse drew in a shuddering breath and wiped the tears away. He was surprised when Cologne came into his room and handed him a bag of ice.

"Why do you let her do that to you?" she asked him.

"You know why" Mousse answered wearily.

"She's going to kill you at this rate. Perhaps it would be better if you married Ranma?" she suggested

"I can't, I need Shampoo" Mousse said bitterly. "Why are you encouraging Ranma anyway?"

"Our tribe needs fresh blood, we're becoming too interbred. Ranma has martial arts skills that he can teach us and we'll become invincible. I don't care whether he comes in through marriage to you or marriage to Shampoo, either way he's destined to become an Amazon. She'd have more advantages coming in as your wife; she could become a warrior and perhaps even obtain a place on the high council. That would be an advantage to your family." She said persuasively.

"I can't do it" Mousse said.

"If the council says you must, then you will" Cologne said and departed.

Mousse allowed the hopelessness of his situation to settle in and started sobbing. To make himself feel a little better, he reached under his futon and fished out the bottle of pills. He'd stolen them from Cologne; she took so much medications that she hadn't missed them. Mousse had done research on these pills and knew exactly how many to take at a time so that his stomach wouldn't reject them, his death would be quick and painless. He imagined the pure silence, no more loneliness, no more longings, no more pain. It sounded like bliss to him. He wouldn't have to think about THAT anymore. Shampoo, she was the only thing keeping him alive. As long as there was even the slimmest chance that he could be her spouse, he would live. As soon as all hope was gone, so was he. He refused to live in the world without her.

Flashback to THAT

They'd been sold a cow that was diseased by an Amazon and all of their other cows caught it, so they came for revenge, determined to take it from the first woman they found. What they found was a child at play, Mousse was eight and was throwing sticks into the water and running to the other side of the bridge to watch them wash by. With his long dark hair, large green eyes and pretty features they thought he was a girl. First they had played with him, fetching sticks to throw until the child laughed with pleasure. Mousse had been confused when his playmates ripped his clothes off. They voiced displeasure to find out that he was a male, but they solved this problem by pushing his face into the damp grass and used him as a woman anyway. Mousse had cried out at the relentless pain as they used his poor, defenseless body as a lover. He'd tried to fight them, but they were too strong for him so, he endured things a child shouldn't know about. Shampoo was the one who found his naked, bleeding form and ran to fetch his mother.

It had been a slow, painful recovery and his mother looked at him with new eyes: a mixture of pity and shame. He could no longer see this when the infection set in and his eyes were ruined for life.

Shampoo came to visit him everyday and his childhood crush on her had turned into a desperate love, he needed her for his very survival. She would keep the bad men away from him and her wash him clean with her love. He would give her the part of his innocence that hadn't been stolen from him that day, on that day he would become a man. She was his salvation, she was his life.

End Flashback

Ranma

Ranma had bolted the door to her room and sat naked on her futon with a mirror and a book. She'd paid Nabiki to get her this book; it was on the female reproductive system. She blushed as she looked from the labeled drawing of a vagina and compared it with what was reflected in the mirror tucked between her widely spread legs. She'd never sexually experimented in this form before, it just seemed too weird. She molded her large breasts with her hands and blushed when she remembered that Kasumi told her that they would get larger as she grew. 'Larger then this?' she questioned. Then ran her hand down her taut belly and spread the petals of her sex. She gasped at how strange the pink interior looked and made herself examine it and identify each part. She touched it experimentally and ran her finger down the slit, it was slightly moist to the touch and she sniffed her finger. It didn't smell unpleasant. She looked for her clit and then remembered that it hid beneath a hood, seeing a fold of skin at the top of her slit, she gently pushed it back. She looked at the tiny, rosy triangle of skin and touched it tentatively. She jumped at how sensitive it was and made herself massage it lightly, she moaned at the sensation and felt herself getting damp. She applied more pressure and flushed when a bolt of pleasure shot through her. Soon she found just the right amount of pressure and could feel coils of desire tightening in her belly; she recognized the feeling of impending orgasm and redoubled her efforts, until she came with a muffled scream. She allowed her body to relax and eased a trembling finger inside herself; she gasped at the alien feeling of it and quickly withdrew it.

She tried to imagine having Mousse inside her and felt slightly queasy about the idea. She knew that the wedding night was closely monitored and that she would have to make love to him least once. He'd already warned her about this. Because in their culture marriage by combat was the norm, they made sure that the marriage was consummated at all costs. The woman was examined by a council member before and the morning after and a blindfolded person remained in the hut all night long to make a report to the high council. Could she actually go through with the act of making love to a man? Would Mousse expect her to do it again? She couldn't see him forcing himself on her; the idea was laughable because she'd kill him. Did he think her pretty?

She dismissed these thoughts and quickly dressed for her interview with her fiancées and family. She walked into the dojo and grinned that Shampoo hadn't showed, one down, three more to go. Ukyou, Kodachi and Akane all looked surprised to see her in female form. She bowed to her mother, "hi mom" she said to Nodoka.

She looked confused at Genma and said "why is Ranko calling me mother?"

He sweat dropped, poured the pitcher of iced tea over his head and held up a sign that read "don't ask me, I'm just a panda"

Ranma sighed and pulled out the kettle she had ready "nice try pop" she said pouring it over his head and then looked into his mother's eyes "I'm Ranma. Just how father becomes a panda, I become a girl" she said and poured the kettle over her head. Nodoka gasped when she became a he.

"So this is true?" she asked.

"Yes and I'm not committing seppuku because of something I can't help. I called everyone here because I'm leaving; I'm moving to china" he announced.

"You're not going to live with that hussy Shampoo?" Ukyou demanded.

"No but I am getting married" Ranma answered.

"To who?" Ukyou asked.

"Mousse" Ranma said and let it sink in.

"So you are a pervert" Akane said.

"You can't possibly marry a guy" Ukyou said.

"I can and I will, I'm dissolving my engagements to all of you effective immediately. I'm marrying someone who will allow me to gain a whole new life. I'm going to be an Amazon warrior, so that means that I don't need a restaurant, a mansion or a dojo" Ranma snapped. "I'm sick of being malleted by an ill mannered tomboy and groped and chased by the of you. Grow up and find someone else" he cried. "As for you, you're the worse father ever. These are all your fault" he said indicating the fiancées. The he turned to his mother "and you, what sort of mother wants to make her husband and son kill themselves for so stupid a reason? Become a man among men, feh. Thanks I'd rather live as a woman and I shall. Don't bother disowning me, I disown you" Ranma said.

Nodoka thought this through and asked the question that was on everyone's minds, "when you marry this Chinese man do you intend to have sexual relations with him?"

Ranma blushed "a-apparently we shall have to on the wedding night at least"

"When your body is female, is it complete?" she asked sharply.

"It seems to be" Ranma said reluctantly.

"Well find out, I will accept this situation if you can carry a child. I want grandchildren" she said. "Get a doctor's examination and bring me proof, then we shall discuss this further" she said and rose to her full height.

"But Ranma's supposed to marry Akane" Genma whined.

"Shut up, it's your fault that we're in this mess. I should have never let you take him" she said.

The fiancées waited for his parents to leave and then crowded around Ranma "I meant what I said. Kodachi, I never asked you to marry me in the first place. Seek help for your delusions. Akane, I like you, but find you too violent. You need anger management classes. Ukyou, I don't want to own a restaurant. Marry someone else; don't think I didn't see you kissing Ryoga that time. I'm through with you all" Ranma declared, feeling in control of his life for once. One by one the girls left until there was only Akane.

"What does Mousse have to say about all of this?" she asked him.

"I can handle Mousse, he's a nice guy and we seem to get along. It might do him good to get away from Shampoo for a while" Ranma declared.

"You can't play games with other people's hearts. He won't thank you for separating him from the woman that he loves and it will come back to bite you on the ass" Akane cautioned.

"I need his help to change my life and it has worked so far. He'll thank me alright when he's married to the most powerful woman in the tribe and is well respected as result" Ranma said.

"I pity you for your lack foresight" Akane said and walked away.

Ranma was pondering this when Shampoo showed up. She didn't jump on him like usual and simply said in a sedate tone of voice "great-grandmother sent me; she got the answer back from the council and needs to see Mousse and yourself right away"


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah, this story wasn't well plotted. I keep on coming up with different ideas for it and taking it in different directions. Sorry about that, I guess I'm just too excited at getting my lemon writing skills back. Now that I have figured it out, the story should improve.

Sid

Ranma couldn't help but look nervous when she joined Shampoo and Cologne in Cologne's office. Ranma frowned at the numerous pictures of elderly Chinese women displayed on her computer monitor. "What is this?" she asked.

"Video conferencing, I got my great-great-nephew to set this up for me so that I wouldn't have to go back to China whenever I have to discuss tribal matters. I have a business to run" Cologne said primly.

Ranma was impressed; their tribe certainly was anything but primitive. She turned when Mousse came in; he looked like he hadn't slept in days. He hadn't.

Mousse was so nervous that he forgot not to limp on his sore knee. He hadn't let himself while working for fear of drawing attention to his injuries. He'd become an expert at concealing his abuse.

"Mousse, did you hurt your leg?" Ranma asked.

Shampoo glared a warning at him and Mousse quickly responded. "I was doing some acrobatics and landed on my leg wrong. It's nothing, I just sprained it" he said with a nervous laugh and embarrassed grin.

Ranma blinked in surprise "that doesn't sound like you" she said, she'd seen him run into things when chasing after Shampoo, but he was graceful and careful when doing acrobatics.

"It nothing, him be stupid" Shampoo said.

"We'll begin now that all the parties are present" Cologne said and leaned over and said "you may present your verdict on their engagement now" into the microphone.

"Wow I never thought anyone would want to marry Mu Tzu after the incidence that happened to him" one of them were exclaiming to the other. Cologne cleared her throat to announce her presence while Mousse blushed, knowing exactly what they were talking about.

"What are they talking about?" asked Ranma "what happened to Mousse?" she questioned.

"Enough chatter, a restaurant can't run itself. Please render your finding Elder Tal Kum" Cologne said.

"We agree to the marriage with some conditions. That would be that their marriage cannot be dissolved for five years and Ranma shall have to receive training to become a warrior and to serve on the high council of Youngers" Tal Kum intoned.

Mousse relaxed, there was no way that Ranma would accept those terms. She just wanted out of marriage of kiss or death and a quickie divorce.

Ranma was in turmoil, five years being married to Mousse? What if she became pregnant, what then? No Mousse was a guy and obsessed with Shampoo, he wouldn't expect to have sex with her other than the one night. Five years and then her life was her own, how was it different from remaining in Nerima? Five years of living away from her mettlesome parents and free from people telling her what to do. "I'll do it, on some conditions of my own" she said decisively.

Mousse's mouth dropped open, while Shampoo turned pale.

"What conditions?" Tal Kum asked suspiciously.

"1. I want the council to pay to have Mousse's eyes fixed by laser surgery. 2. I want a decent place to live with a modern kitchen and plumbing. 3. I want to receive in writing that my kiss of death or marriage to Shampoo is dissolved, a promise that she will keep away from my present spouse and anyone else I may marry in the future and a written apology for being a nuisance" Ranma said smugly. Shampoo gasped in outrage.

"We must confer" Tal Kum said and formed a huddle. She turned back to the monitor and said "we agree to your terms. Now when are you coming here to wed?" she asked.

"Give me a week, I have to settle things here" Ranma said.

Mousse turned to Shampoo in anguish, his fate was sealed and he knew it. He couldn't believe that by giving Shampoo up, Ranma was still separating them. "Will you wait the five years for me?" he cried.

She snorted "I no wait five minutes for you" she replied and turned her back on him. She had been defeated and now Ranma would never be hers.

"Congratulations Ranma, you now must repeat your kiss and vow before the council to acknowledge your claim on your airen" Cologne said.

Ranma blushed; she was embarrassed that she'd enjoyed kissing him a little too much the last time. She walked towards Mousse. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights "Please you can still stop this" he begged her.

"I don't have any more choice in the matter then you" she repeated and cupped his face to draw his lips down to hers. He allowed it as he was man defeated. He surrendered his lips to hers and shivered as she kissed him so softly. He brought his arms up around her and drew her close. He could feel her lips curl under his and wondered why he enjoyed kissing her so much; she tasted of dew and rainwater. Both were breathing a little funny when they parted and her vow was said in a distracted tone of voice. She wondered why her nipples were diamond hard and there was a throbbing between her legs. Was it her imagination or had she been poked in the belly by one of his weapons?

Mousse blushed at his reaction to her kiss and darted from the room. "Very well Ranma tonight shall be your night of discovery" Cologne said after she switched off her computer.

"What's that?" Ranma asked.

"That is where you get to spend the night alone with your fiancé prior to your marriage" Cologne said. "Shampoo and I shall spend the night in a hotel" she offered.

Ranma blanched at this "we're not expected to.....?" she asked.

"No though some couples do, however it is mainly to make sure that you can sleep together comfortably and they don't have nasty habits like snoring or drooling" Cologne explained.

"Does Mousse know you planned this?" Ranma asked.

"He knows and will do whatever is necessary" Cologne said.

Tal Kum turned off the computer and turned to the person who was in the shadows. "We did as you asked Elder Mu. But don't understand why you are backing this; your son's clearly in love with Xian Pu" she said.

The tall, middle-aged woman strode forward. She was powerfully built and rather anemic looking, with her son's eyes and short cropped black hair. "I have met this Ranma before and know her to be beautiful and honourable. Shampoo is beautiful too, but less then honourable. I'd sooner wed him to a warthog than her" she replied. "No this is a much better match for him, I feel it in my bones" she said.

Mousse sat on his futon and the tears started, he was getting married to a person who barely even tolerated him and wasn't even really a girl to boot. He pulled out his pills and wondered if it was time yet. No Shampoo would wait, he had faith in her. She had promised she would always be there for him.

Ranma went back to the Tendo house to pack and softly knocked on Akane's door. She answered, her eyes looked swollen from crying "what do you want Ranma?" she asked.

"I know that you're confused, but let me explain" she whispered and she grudgingly let him into her room. "Akane I didn't mean to hurt you, but couldn't show favoritism to any of my fiancées until I got rid of the rest of them. I like you a lot better than the others, but can't claim anyone. If I choose to marry another girl, Shampoo will fight her and most likely kill her. The only way I can get rid of her is by marrying another Amazon. So when Mousse accidently hit me with a boulder, I saw it as a way out. But the thing is I can marry him, but have to remain married to him for five years" he explained.

"So that's why you're marrying him, how does Mousse feel about this?" she asked.

"He's not too happy about it, but will get over it" Ranma said dismissively. "We just have to play the happy couple in that time and than were both free"

"What will you do when that happens?" Akane asked, she still hadn't forgiven Ranma for the violent comment, but now understood the situation.

"I thought that I would come back here and help you with the dojo" she said with a blush. "I don't know what will become of it, but I figure that you'll almost be done with college and we'll both be older and more mature about making decisions"

"I know what you're saying, but what if you fall for Mousse or become pregnant? That would alter everything" Akane said, always practical

"I won't fall for him, he's a guy and I'm not gay. As for pregnancy, Mousse assured me that he knows of herbs that will prevent that for when we...." Ranma said with a blush. "It is that you won't like me because I had sex with a guy?" she asked her.

"I don't know" Akane answered honestly. "I'm willing to see when you come back" she said bravely.

"I will be back Akane" Ranma promised her. "I want to spend as much time with you as possible before I leave"

"I'd like that" she said with a smile and then laughed when Ranma told her where she was spending the night. "I'd love to be a fly on the wall watching two enemies share the same bed" she said in amusement.

"I'm bringing my bedroll along" he explained.

Mousse

Mousse felt stupid when he changed into the striped pajamas that his mother had sent him for his birthday. He never had been a pajama guy, he normally slept in his boxer shorts or jogging pants during the colder months. He glared at Ranma's amusement at his attire and climbed into his futon upon exiting the toilet room where he'd changed. His jaw dropped when Ranma skinned out of her clothes until she wore just her boxer shorts and undershirt, which concealed very little of her.

"Ranma didn't you want to change into your night attire? Perhaps in the toilet room?" Mousse suggested, trying not to stare at her cleavage, or how well her full buttocks filled out her boxer shorts.

"This is how I dress for bed" she said in amusement at the other boy's discomfort.

"You're certainly not a lady" Mousse grumbled.

"You know it" she said and lay on her bedroll, which was almost right beside his futon. "Goodnight future hubby" she said in a sweet voice and reached over to turn off the light, ignoring Mousse's snort of disgust.

Mousse was stuck in the same sick dream that repeated itself in the night, determined that he would have to relive the worst day in his life. He lay helpless and naked in the grass. He could smell the scent of dirt while his pale child's limbs were pinned to the ground. He whimpered while the body hovering over him moved in his unwilling hole. He heard grunting like a pig while other voices taunted him for allowing himself to be taken like this, suggested that he was enjoying it and used crude words that he didn't even know. "Please don't, stop" he begged them and whimpered. Hands touched him and he reached for Shampoo and held her to him. "Shampoo?" he cried.

Ranma

Ranma woke up to hear Mousse crying out in the night and instinctively reached out her hand to see what was wrong. He was speaking in Mandarin, so Ranma had no idea what disturbed his dreams. "Mousse, are you okay?" she asked lightly touching his back, then suddenly she was enveloped in his arms and he called her Shampoo. She froze; she didn't like anyone touching her girl's body after her numerous encounters with Kuno, but relaxed when she realized that Mousse was just seeking comfort. She awkwardly patted his back. "Easy, it's just a dream" she soothed and turned the light on. His eyes were wide with terror. She hadn't realized that Mousse without his glasses on looked so young and vulnerable; she also hadn't realized how beautiful his eyes were or how cute he was. 'Cute?' Ranma questioned herself, wondering where that thought came from. As she was spending more time in her female body, her female brain was adjusting itself. Her mind turned back to practical matters. He was quaking with fear and his pajamas were soaked right through.

"I'm fine, it was just a stupid dream" he said shakily and quickly released her.

Ranma wasn't to be deterred. "Do you want to talk about it" she asked him.

"No, I'm fine" Mousse replied, imagining how Ranma would laugh she knew his secret. It was bad enough that other people his age back home called him weak and made fun of him.

"Let's get you into some dry clothes and go back to sleep" Ranma suggested and started to unbutton his pajama top.

"No Ranma wait!" he said and put up his hands to stop her. She sucked her breath in to see the start of a large bruise and pushed his hands away, she determinedly undid the rest of the buttons until his chest was revealed. Experimentally She ran her hand along his side and felt at least three broken ribs.

"What did the other guy look like?" she joked. "Seriously, who else have you been sparring with, it's been weeks since we last fought?" she asked him, and than noticed that there was multiple layers of bruising at various stages of healing.

"It's nothing" he said sharply and pulled his pajamas closed.

"Shampoo, you let her beat you" Ranma said, she felt sick. It didn't matter whether it was a male or female that was being abused, it was wrong.

"She gets into these moods" Mousse explained, it sounded stupid even to his ears.

"Look I don't know if you two are sleeping together or what, but this isn't a healthy relationship for you to be in" Ranma chided.

Mousse laughed without humour "sleeping with me? You actually believe that? She's never shown the slightest interest in me sexually"

"So what it is then?" Ranma asked curious.

"When you love someone, you do whatever you can for them even if it hurts" Mousse said.

"Have you ever made love to anyone?" Ranma asked.

"No" Mousse replied 'not willingly" his brains supplied.

"I haven't either" Ranma answered.

"Really? With all those girls and guys after you?" Mousse asked. He'd always assumed that Ranma was getting it left, right and center. "Wait that means that on our wedding night you'll be a virgin!" he exclaimed. He felt slightly better when she flinched at this. He smirked slightly "my mother always hoped I would marry a virgin" he said, there was no humour in this statement.

"You're not going to be unnecessary rough are you?" Ranma asked.

"I'll be as gentle as I can be" he assured her, he may find her annoying, but a virgin was still a virgin.

"I'm nervous" Ranma admitted.

"You could stop this" Mousse said.

"No I can't" Ranma said and then surprised them both by lightly touching his chest. "I promise that this will never happen to you again. I'll be the best wife to you that I can be" she vowed.

"I promise that I'll be the best husband to you that I can be" he replied back.

With that vow, they went back to sleep and were somewhat baffled when they woke up the next the morning in each other's arms. At some point during the night Ranma had completely rolled off her bed roll and joined Mousse in his futon. Both blushed deeply at the feeling of the morning wood nestled between their cuddling bodies.


	5. Chapter 5

Mousse and Ranma both sat in the gynecologist's office. Whenever they happened to glance at either other, they kept on blushing. "I don't know why I had to come?" Mousse grumped.

"Who else was I supposed to ask, Ryoga?" she snarled back. She was more nervous than she cared to admit, having never been examined as a woman before, especially to determine that she might be able to carry children or not. "This does affect you too you know" she reminded him.

Mousse blushed again; this it was the white elephant in the room that no one was mentioning. That he would have to have sex with someone who was technically a man. That she, his enemy Ranma could potentially be the mother of his children. 'He" Mousse corrected himself, 'it' he thought frantically. He tended to find Ranma's curse more confusing than the animal curses. It was pretty simple in Mousse's case: duck, not a duck. He didn't become something cute of the opposite sex that could flirt and distract his/her enemies with a high voice and sexy mannerism. Not to mention that hot, tight little body. Mousse shook his head to clear it, 'great now I'm becoming Kuno' he thought. He got back to the business at hand "He will check the position of your eggs and uterus; you don't need a full examination until you become sexually active. The entire thing should take about ten minutes" Mousse explained, having been to many of these things with Shampoo. She'd explained the procedure to him.

With each thing he said, Ranma turned as white as a sheet. The only thing that disturbed her was that something was going INSIDE her. It was bad enough that in a week's time she would have to have Mousse's....." she quashed that thought and blushed. "I would love to see you go through this" she muttered to him.

No it was time for Mousse to turn white; for once he was thankful that he ended up in the spring of the drowned duck. Ducks didn't need examinations.

"Miss Saotome?" the nurse called.

Ranma glared murderously at her.

"Be calm, you are a Miss for now" Mousse cautioned.

Ranma was in the office, she'd expected it to look more like a mediaeval torture chamber, but one room contained a generic desk and chairs and the other a table with stirrups, a scale and some other medical looking things. She wondered what the stirrups were for as she changed into the paper gown she'd been given. She didn't mind when the doctor listen to her lungs, heart and checked her weight. In fact she was amused how little she weighed in female form.

"Now please lie down and put your feet in the stirrups" the doctor advised her. With her heart racing, she complied as he draped a paper sheet over her widely spread legs. "Please scoot down a bit towards me" he said. She complied. "A bit more" he said.

"Doc if I go down any lower, I'm falling on the floor" she said.

The doctor just gave her a look and showed her how to position herself. She found herself blushing to be so exposed; she jumped when he eased cold, lubed fingers inside her. "Please relax Miss" he said as he began to move them around while he pressed on her stomach with his other hand. Ranma forced herself to grit her teeth and bare it. It was a bit uncomfortable, but not painful and was over soon.

"Is that it?" she asked hopefully.

"Just one more thing" he said and pulled open her paper gown and placed his hand on her breast.

"What the hell are you doing?" she demanded and grabbed his wrist, flipped him forward and wrenched it behind his back.

"Miss let go of me!" the surprised doctor yelled.

Mousse looked up from his magazine at the commotion and walked toward the office Ranma was in. He'd been expecting this; Ranma was clueless about her own female body. "Sir you can't go in there, I'm just about to call the police" the nurse said. "There's a crazy woman in there who's attacking the doctor."

"Its okay let me handle this" Mousse said and pushed open the door and he almost got a nosebleed Ranma wore only a paper gown that was open in front, revealing pretty much everything, including her red pubic mount. There was no question she was a real redhead. Of course as she had little to no modesty, she just stood there pinning the doctor to the table. Mousse firmly shut the door.

"This pervert was trying to cop a feel" she snarled at him.

"I was trying to give her a breast examination" the doctor explained looking up at Mousse in a cockeyed way.

"Let him go Ranma, its normal part of the physical examination" he explained.

"Oh" she said and released him and pulled her gown closed. "Sorry I thought you were trying to grope me" she apologized.

"What the meaning of this?" the doctor demanded.

"We can explain, we just need some hot water and for you to call Dr. Tofu, whom referred us to you, to verify what you're about to see is real" Mousse explained.

The doctor sat there stunned examining the two; yes it was true, two male teenagers before him. "I've never done this before, so I didn't know what to expect and you surprised me" Ranma explained.

"If I didn't see it with my own eyes, I wouldn't believe it" the doctor said.

Ranma poured some cold water over his head and resumed her female form. "It was a bit of a shock for me too at first" she said. "Now that we've dealt with that, am I normal?" she asked hesitantly.

"I think that we both know the answer to that, but according to my examination you are a regular female inside and out. Is that what you wanted to know or shall I refer you and your......husband to a fertility clinic?" he asked looking dubiously at Mousse.

"I need a letter for my mother for the sake of our marriage" Ranma explained.

"That's normal; lots of people want to know that the woman is a virgin. I'll leave it with the nurse" the doctor said. "Just out of curiousity, can you become anything else?"

"I'm not a shapeshifter" she snapped, "nor is Mousse so normal, he becomes a duck" she said and exited the office.

After settling up their bill, Ranma trudged as slowly as she could towards her mother's. She'd insisted on meeting her fiancé and wasn't looking forward to the encounter.

"Could you hurry up, I have to get back to work" Mousse complained. His darling Shampoo was going to be so angry that he wasn't there to help her during the lunch rush. He still had to find a way of this thing, perhaps murdering Ranma after their wedding and burying her in the wilds of the jungle?

Unaware that Mousse was plotting her demise; Ranma snapped "We're almost there" then paused. "Just so you know, my mom is a little eccentric" she said just as she was about to knock on the door.

"She can't be any crazier than your dad" Mousse said and watched as Ranma knocked on the door to a modest, but nice house. His opinion changed when the door was opened by a stately, auburn haired matron wearing a traditional kimono and carrying a huge sword.

"Pleased to meet you Mrs. Saotome, wow you really look like your daughter" Mousse said nervously.

"Ah you must be the father of my grandchildren, come in" she said.

"I guess I am" Mousse said cautiously while he sweat dropped. Ranma was ordered from the room and Mousse underwent his own examination this time while the matriarch of the Saotome quizzed on him on everything about himself from his family, right down to the style of underwear that he preferred. Some of her questions were quite invasive, but he dared not answered correctly when he recognized the fanatical look in her eyes. This was clearly a woman obsessed.

"Naturally I was a little shocked to learn about my son's condition, but now like the fact that children can be produced in either form. Although I would rather he sticks with his own body, but if he wishes to marry you, I have no real objections" she said while polishing her sword. "That is if you intend to have children" she said warningly.

"Of course we do" Mousse said hastily.

"I'm not too crazy about him moving to China" she said.

"There will be lots of advantages for her being a female there "Mousse said.

"You know that I should enforce the contract of seppuku that her father signed that she would become a man amongst men. That obviously didn't work" she said with distaste.

Mousse's heart raced, he'd never known that Ranma had that hanging over her head. Her own mother wanted her to commit suicide!

"Women are superior in my village, she will be suitably honoured. They are the ones who rule. She would be a woman amongst women and therefore will somewhat have fulfilled her contract" Mousse said cautiously.

She sighed "I'm not being a hard ass, I promised her father this. The only reason why I'm agreeing to your suit of her is I would rather my only child be married in a foreign country than dead" she explained, dropping her act. "I'm sure your own mother would feel the same"

"Yes she would ma'am" Mousse agreed, finally understanding her pain. "My own mother has suffered hardships when it comes to me, yet somehow always welcomes me when I come home" he said with a quirky smile that was returned. "We'll have a nice house that you'll always be welcome in. I promise I'll take care of her and she'll have every advantage that a warrior of her caliber deserves. We might not want children right away, we're both still a little young for that step" he said when she looked at him sharply. "But as soon as we're ready, we'll start trying" he promised her.

"Do you care for her?" she asked him.

"I love another, but she won't lack from respect and friendship from me. For a marriage of convenience, that's the best I can do" Mousse said.

"You seem honest and you seem kind, I trust you to look after Ranma" she said.

Nodoka summoned Ranma "your fiancé and I have come to an understanding. I shall allow this marriage and for your move to China. He's explained to me about how their society is governed and assures me that you'll become a woman amongst women there. This would fulfill your contract in a sense, however if you fail to do so, the seppuku contract is revived" she said in her usual crazed voice and raised her sword threateningly at Ranma.

"ThanksmomiagreegoshlookatthetimeMoussewehavetogo" she said and pushed him nervously out the door. "Well that was weird, hope she wasn't too nuts with you" she said to him.

Mousse thought back on the conversation "nah, she's just a mother worried about her child" he replied to Ranma's incredulous look.

Ranma was surprised when she got a note from Shampoo asking her to meet her in a park. It was a much different Shampoo that met her, gone was the bimbo act and flirtatious ways. She wore the traditional baggy two piece garment of her tribe and was the way she was always meant to be, an Amazon warrior.

"Thanks for coming Ranma" she said in flawless Japanese. "I wanted to give you one more chance to change your mind" Shampoo said.

"Threatening Akane isn't going to help" she said.

"This isn't about Akane, it's about Mousse. There are things that you don't know about him" she said.

"What would that be?" Ranma asked.

"Mousse's considered damaged goods where we're from, he's weak" she declared.

"He's not weak, he could use some new moves, but he's pretty good" Ranma protested.

"Weak isn't a description, it's a title. When women are raped they leave the village in shame and go into exile, when it happens to men they are weak and all know it. Even handicapped males make fun of them" she explained.

Ranma stopped short in surprise "Mousse was raped?" she said, she couldn't imagine anyone being able to take him down. "Wait how old was he at the time?" she asked.

"He was eight when it happened" Shampoo replied.

Ranma felt sick to her stomach, "how many men?" she asked, understanding his nightmares.

"Four, I was there at the time, he sounded just like a girl" Shampoo offered.

Ranma looked at her; her face was as impervious as a mask. She had antisocial personality disorder he realized, he'd read about that on Wikipedia when he'd become curious about what might be causing the Kuno family delusions.

"Why didn't run for help? You could have prevented it" Ranma said.

"They might have caught me too, I couldn't jeopardize my future. I knew when they came to the bridge that something was wrong with them, so I hid. Mousse wasn't nearly so smart and he got raped" she said causally. "You can't marry a weak man; they aren't expected to marry all. It could ruin your chances of any political advancement" she said. "I can offer you marriage on the same terms and conditions that you agreed to. You would be my airen but still could hold power as a woman; that isn't normally offered to a male" she said.

"Five years with you? I don't think so; you would force any love potion you could get you hands on down my throat. I'll take my chances with Mousse" Ranma said, she'd never felt so repulsed in her life. "You should be ashamed of yourself for holding a child's rape against them" she chided her.

"I don't make the rules; even his own mother was ashamed of him. She moved them out to their old farm house rather than face his daily shame. She now is an elder only in name alone. She used to be powerful once, but she chose him" Shampoo said with a smirk.

"Sorry you can tell Cologne that my engagement remains the same. I think I'm going to like my mother-in-law" Ranma said with conviction.

"Very well stick Mousse; you'll come to hate him simply because he's a man you'll have to be monogamous to. If I'm still single, I'll look you up in five years. You won't reject me then, you'll be too sexually frustrated to." Shampoo said.

"Think again" Ranma declared.

"Very well, you going to tell Mousse that we had this conversation? Not that I care if you do, he wouldn't believe it" Shampoo said.

"No, it would break his heart to find out that his Shampoo doesn't exist" Ranma replied.

"I've always been a great actress" she said

"I just want to know why he thinks you're going to marry him." Ranma asked.

"I told him I would; someday. I lied" she replied and faded into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Just so we're all clear, this shall not be a Ranma/Akane pairing at any point. I was just implying that promises of undying love made at sixteen rarely lasts and seem silly when the pair is reunited as adults. This is what is going on here, how people grow and change, especially people in an unusual situation like a marriage of convenience.

Besides, I don't much care for Akane and only tend to use her as a side character for the most part.

Sid

End A/N

Ranma walked nervously towards her soon-to-be groom, he wore a plain black robe with trailing sleeves and a red obi at his waist. She, herself wore a red one with a black obi and was embarrassed that she wore nothing underneath it. It was explained to her that if people were able to spot underclothing, that it meant that you were opposed to the match. It was her wedding day and she was a nervous wreck. The week leading up to her departure for China had been a blur of language lessons, rules of etiquette to be learned and vows recited until they were said to perfection. She knew what was expected of Mousse and herself and resolved to do it all, especially now that she was sworn to protect not one person, but two.

Flashback Ranma

Ranma had been sad to leave Akane (especially Akane) and the rest of the Tendos' but had told them that she would be back. Than she'd boarded the plane bound for China.

Mousse had been ecstatic at the idea of seeing his mother again. It was endearing to hear him brag about her wisdom, stunning good looks and bravery. He truly loved her and had missed her while in Nerima. When they exited the plan, Ranma looked to see if a goddess was waiting for them. She'd been described as being tall, pale and muscular with amber eyes and black hair that fell to her knees. When a tall woman with short, cropped dark hair shouted Mousse's name and enveloped him in a hug, Ranma was a little surprised. She was far too pale and thin for her frame. Mousse noticed this too.

"Mother, are you okay? You've lost weight. What happened to your hair?" he asked.

She did the same sort of giggle laugh that Mousse did when he felt self-conscious "I've been so busy that sometimes I forget to eat. As for my hair, I got so sick of having to take care of it that I just chopped it off one day" she explained to him and then quickly turned to Ranma. "You must be Ranma, we met the time you came to the village and beat the pants off Shampoo, well done. My name is Amanda Lo, before you ask about the western name; it used to be Lo Shen. I got sick of the bathroom product names, they're so screwy. I read the name Amanda in a book and loved it, so I got it legally changed" she explained.

"Sorry I don't remember you, I was a little flabbergasted that I was about to die at Shampoo's hands" Ranma said shaking her hand, liking the older woman immediately.

"I'll go get our luggage" Mousse volunteered and darting away.

"Why were you lying to your son about your condition?" Ranma asked her point blank, she'd never been one to beat around the bush.

Amanda seemed to respect that "I haven't seen Mousse for almost a year and it's his wedding day tomorrow. Now is not the time to tell him that I'm dying of bone cancer" she admitted.

"Haven't you sought treatment?" Ranma asked, her heart going out to Amanda.

"I've had both radiation and surgery, they get rid of one tumour and another one takes its place. It's not treatable anymore. I've been given a year to live" she explained. "Promise not to tell him yet?"

Ranma glanced over to where Mousse was easily carrying their packs and suitcases. He smiled tenderly at his mother, his love for her was so apparent. "I promise" she said.

End Flashback

Ranma reached the end of the 'aisle' and stood before the priestess. On either side of her stood a fully armored warrior burnishing her sword, Ranma privately thought of them as bridesmaids. Mousse hadn't worn his glasses and looked as sweetly nervous as she. Ranma had been rather surprised to find out what an Amazon wedding consisted of, but not that surprised.

"Sister, present your dagger" the priestess intoned. Ranma fished it from its thigh sheath under the voluminous folds of her robe. The priestess touched it, blessed it and than looked at Mousse. "This man defeated you honourably according to our laws. Although he is one of The Weak, you have chosen to marry him and he hasn't deceived you into believing otherwise. He wishes to wed you. His life is in your hands; you may take your dagger and kill him now without any repercussions. Do you take his life or his kiss?" she asked. At this point Mousse opened his robe to bare his breast and moved her dagger so that it rested right over his heart and waited for her answer.

"This is my body, my blood and my soul, I give them all to you" he intoned.

"I take his kiss" Ranma replied "and his blood" she said and pressed the tip of her dagger against his skin until a spot of blood welled up, now came the part she didn't like and couldn't believe that they still did it in the age of AIDS. She pressed her lips against his cut licked away the blood, then reversed the dagger and handed it to him. She parted her own robe to expose the top of her breasts.

"This is my body, my blood and my soul; I give them all to you. Take my blood and give me your kiss airen. I promised that with this weapon I shall defend the house that you clean and the daughters we shall spawn together" she said back. Mousse took the dagger and made just the faintest scratch on her breast, kissed it and licked it away the blood. Then reached for her and kissed her. That was it, they were married.

The taste of blood on his lips should have been gross, but it seemed to intoxicate her. He deepened their tentative kiss and almost shyly eased his tongue inside her mouth to explore her velvety depths. She gripped his robe and drew him until he was completely pressed against her. She felt lightheaded and again her nipples were hard and the throbbing was back between her legs.

"You might want to save some of that for the wedding night" Amanda said in flawless Japanese, as she was the one that taught it to Mousse. Both blushed and pushed away.

Mousse Flashback

"Shampoo promise me that you'll wait for me" he tried again. "You promised me that we would marry someday" he begged.

"I no want to anymore" she said. "You go back to China and marry Ranma and you'll never see me again" she said.

"You told me you loved me" Mousse said, feeling the tears about to start.

"I never did, loved Ranma. Never Weak Mousse" she said.

"Will you at least see me off at the airport?" he said in a defeated tone of voice.

"No, Shampoo wants to spend tonight prowling in cat form and won't be home for when you leave. Have nice life Mousse" she said and left the apartment.

Mousse slouched and didn't bother to follow her. He'd packed everything he owned and now the barren room looked like it was his even less. It was just crappy attic space that he'd shared with the other discarded junk. He pulled out his pills and wondered if now the time was to end it all, than slipped them into his pack. Shampoo would miss him and come find him. He knew that she would; she had to.

He sat on the plane feeling with pain every mile that put him between his love and himself. Ranma lay asleep beside him. He thought about smothering her with a pillow and signaled to the flight attendant "could I have a pillow and blanket please?" he asked her.

"What are you thinking of Mousse?" Cologne asked him suspiciously, she'd gone with him to bear witness to their engagement.

"I think that she might be more comfortable with these" he replied and maneuvered the pillow under her head and covered her with the blanket. She shifted so that she was cuddling the pillow. 'She's really cute' Mousse thought and than blushed at this.

He had to admit that she looked beautiful in her bridal robes. Her loose, wavy hair cascaded down her back to signify that she was a virgin. He could hear people making remarks of approval on her appearance and felt slightly proud of himself. He watched her while she recited her vows back to him, she'd been taught well and her delivery was flawless. Though she didn't seem to much care for the blood sharing, he'd been slightly amused by her look of distaste when she licked his wound. Still their kiss had electrified him and he hoped that his robe didn't show the state of his arousal.

End Flashback

Ranma

Ranma blushed as she was carried through town towards her honeymoon hut; she wore only a sheer white sheet that was wrapped around her at the top of her breasts that allowed her pubic mount to show and the shadows of her nipples. On her head was a wreath of white flowers and she was carried on a wooden platform by four attractive shirtless, oiled up Amazon males. Apparently she was supposed to represent their tonight; however Ranma just felt overly exposed and idiotic, especially when people kept touching her sheet for luck.

The banquet after their wedding had been fun, even though Mousse was pretty tense, so she could only guess what his 'friends' were saying to him. Then she'd been spirited away by the girls and him by the boys to prepare for their wedding night. She'd already been bathed with strict instructions to wash her 'petals' well.

"Why?" she asked in confusion.

"So you'll be nice and fresh when he eats you" a girl proficient in both languages explained.

"Mousse's going to eat me?" Ranma said in alarm, thinking perhaps these people were cannibals.

"Oh you really are a virgin? It means that he's going to lick your pussy to make you wet for when he makes love to you. You'll enjoy it, our males are well taught in the art of pleasing a woman" she explained in amusement. Ranma could only gap at her and wonder why anyone would want to do that!

As Ranma was perfumed and dressed in her goddess attire to be carried their honeymoon hut, Mousse was already there with his male friends drinking sake. He honestly was getting sick of their gay jokes and felt like just skipping the small cup and drinking straight from the bottle. He refrained because no matter what his personal feelings about Ranma were, she deserved more then a drunken rut.

"So Mousse, never thought you'd marry a female.....sort of" one of them taunted him.

"True which half of Ranma do you really enjoy?" another one asked.

"The pretty one" Mousse said with a sigh. He was way too used to being the 'butt' of everyone's jokes.

"Bottom up you mean?" the first one said. "Gotta admit for a sexually dubious girl, she has a hot ass"

Mousse opened his mouth to retort, when a chime sounded, signaling that Ranma was about to enter the hut. She was kissed on the cheek by each female that accompanied her while Mousse's friend's filed out with a whispered, "fuck her well" flung over their shoulder until only one remained.

Ranma was nervous when she entered the hut but felt a little better that Mousse looked just as scared. She managed to resist the urge to cover herself with her hands at how exposed she was. Mousse gulped as the remaining male removed his robe and he was left clad in just a loin cloth. The male retreated to his niche and blindfolded himself discreetly.

Ranma caught her breath; she'd never realize what a nice body Mousse had now that she was looking at him through feminine eyes. The testosterone in her body was slowly being by estrogen and she was starting to think differently. His chest was broad and muscular with wide shoulders and powerful arms. Yet he was slender and long limbed. He looked like a young god who could have been carved out of marble with his pale, smooth skin. This was highlighted by his long, silky black flow of hair and jewel toned eyes. She could feel her nipples hardening.

"Ranma are you okay?" he asked taking her hesitation as fear.

"Yes" she said nervously having a seat on the sumptuous futon as there was no where else to sit.

Mousse took her hand and sat beside her. "It will only hurt for a second" he promised her.

"I guess I'm being silly" she said with a nervous laugh.

"We'll go slowly until you're ready" Mousse promised.

"Would you kiss me again?" Ranma asked, unaware how cute she looked and how desperately Mousse wanted to.

Mousse leaned over and captured her lips in a teasing kiss; it was light with just a little tongue that made her crave more. It was her that drew him closer and deepened their kiss while her finger twined in his hair. Mousse's breathing was becoming ragged as her tongue ravished his mouth. With a groan he scooped her up and set her on his lap. Her hard little bottom pressed against him and he moaned. His trembling hands undid her sheet and laid her bare to his eyes. She gulped nervously but didn't try to stop him as he examined her nervous form. He'd seen her pretty much naked before but hadn't registered her long legs, her beautifully flared hips, her heartbreakingly small waist that he could span with his hand and her firm, upstanding breasts. Most Amazon women chose to be on top for their wedding nights, but knowing Ranma's lack of sexual knowledge, Mousse chose to take charge and lay her down.

"I don't know how to do this" she said nervously.

"Just relax and let me take care of you" Mousse whispered to her and gave her another slow kiss, before turning his attention to preparing her body. She mewed slightly as he first lightly pinched her nipples and then lightly suckled them. She moaned as his large hands molded her body; every caress seemed to ignite a spark in her until it felt like her whole body was on fire. She was already slick and throbbing with need when fingers hands finally explored her pussy. She gasped out his name as one of his finger slipped inside her virginal sheath, and then another to dance inside her until her sparks became a blaze and she came like a rocket. As her body relaxed she became aware that he wasn't done with her. His mouth claimed her pussy and he explored her pink interior and managed to coax her shy clitoris from its hood to ravish it. She found out why people wanted to be eaten, he really, really proved his point well as his magic fingers and talented tongue brought her to another orgasm.

Leaning back Mousse asked "are you ready Ranma?" he asked her softly. His own cock was swollen with need and he longed to launch himself into her unexplored virgin channel.

She nodded nervously; she felt extremely sensitive after cumming, but still throbbed with need. "Yes, I want to do this" she said bravely and helped him undo his loin cloth until it fell from him and the long, smooth column of his veined shaft sprang into view. Ranma was a little surprised by his size, she didn't consider her male self to be small by any means, but Mousse appeared to be much larger. Mousse leaned down and repeated the vow that she said when they first got engaged, as the man was supposed to say it prior to taking her virginity. He fastened his lips to hers and with a surge of his hips, broke through her fleshy barrier to stretch and fill her. He caught her gasp of pain and cuddled her close until it dissipated. "Its okay" he whispered and began to move inside her at a deep, slow pace.

Ranma cried out at the initial invasion and appreciated the strong arms around her; it still felt a bit uncomfortable at first when Mousse's cock slowly stroked inside her. He seemed to be searching for something inside and she mewed with surprise when he found her sweet spot. He readjusted himself so that he hit it with each stoke until Ranma was moaning with pleasure, unable to believe that sex with a man could be so intense. Their bodies slapped together as she started fucking back against him full bore, until she came furiously. Mousse bit his lip to stop himself from joining as her cum flooded onto him and her vaginal walls tried to milk him. She was so hot and tight, he'd never felt anything like it in his life. Her long, drawn out cries were music in his ears and he started plunging inside her to elicit another from her lovely throat while her full breasts brushed his chest. His large hands gripped her buttocks as he encouraged her to move in time with him until she came even harder. Sweat dripped from their bodies and his hair clung to his back.

He adjusted his angle and pulled her legs straight up so each frantic stroke hit her g-spot and his pubic mount ground against her clit. Ranma was past the point of even pretending that she wanted this over with, she was tight in passions grip and shaking with pending release. This time her orgasm caused him to twitch inside her and unload his own hot spunk to paint her cervix hot white, and then he collapsed on her in a panting heap. He was careful to keep his full weight off the equally out of breath girl.

He shared a lazy kiss with her and checked to see if there was any disgust in her features. He saw only the rosy glow of a woman well satisfied. "How was it?" he asked her tentatively. He pulled out the cloths that were left for cleaning up and helped Ranma remove the sperm and blood from her pussy and thighs. He didn't worry about the sheets; they would be presented to the council the next day as proof that their marriage had been consummated.

"I never knew sex could be like this or I would have had it a long time ago" she said with a satiated smile.

"I enjoyed it too" Mousse admitted shyly.

"I guess that we don't have to do this again" Ranma said in a slightly regretful tone of voice.

"Yes you're right" Mousse said feeling kind of disappointed. He wanted to do this again, it had been incredible.

"I guess we should get some sleep" Ranma suggested, waiting for Mousse to suggest that they continue making love in the future, but he didn't know how to ask that anymore than she did.

They both fell asleep in each other's arms with the tiny Ranma spooned by the larger Mousse. She smiled when he brushed her cheek with a good night kiss on the edge of her sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Those who wondered what happened to my darkish lemons. I'm back! Warning Shampoo's part of the chappie gets a little nasty if I do say so myself. Gives herself a pat on the back.

Sid

Personal Notes (this is long, if you don't want to read it, please skip down to today's chapter):

Neihaera-Thanks for the nice reviews, which you always do when I write a lemon. You must be a lemonhead like me. Not a bad thing Mr./Miss (why don't I ever know the gender of my reviewers on here?) I'm guessing you're male from the tone of your voice. I keep telling you that you have to check out my AFF work under imsadistic, that's where the real fun stuff is.

Angelfucker-Yes that one shall be continued when I have the time. Btw, like what you wrote but you have to check your sentence structure. It's a great but confusing read.

Scorpinac-You're still reading a semi yaoi, which you find distasteful. Sid blinks tears from her eyes, I'm honoured.

Generic LOLcat-I appreciate the constructive criticism and suggestions, but they honestly aren't going to help. I don't write my chapters, my brain does and it frequently adds stuff that I hadn't intended. It's kind of like doing a paint by numbers, you know what is in the next chapter and write until it seems done. I only have to force chapters when they're particularly boring, than my brain suggests writing a lemon instead, hee hee. When I get on a writing jag I can't stop writing until it's done, except on weekends. That's when I drink and wait until hubby falls asleep to turn on youtube and sing along with the Arrogant Worms.

Everyone else:

People want to know why I like Mousse so much, I like a character that is visually stunning according to my preferences and I love the goth boy/girl look: tall, thin, pale with androgynous features. If I find a character sexy I can write them, hence why short stubby Ranma/Ryoga with their mass of muscles don't to it for me. That is why my favourite characters are Mousse, Naraku from Inu Yasha and Motoko Aoyama from Love Hina. I think she's the prettiest anime girl ever and would love to do a crossover story with her and Kuno, but aren't sure how to go about it because she hates males.

TODAY'S CHAPTER

Mousse snuggled against the warm, naked female body in his arms. He kissed one silky shoulder blade and Shampoo sighed at the sensation. His arm was looped around her slim waist and his hand rested on her flat, taut belly so close to her sex that her springy pubic curls brushed the side of it. His morning hardon was pressed against the contours of her delectable bottom and he nudged it forward suggestively, eliciting a small murmur from the still slumbering girl. The air still smelled sweetly of sex from their lovemaking of the night before. He kissed her cheek, so happy that his dream had been realized and he'd married Shampoo, she was going to laugh that he had dreamed that he'd married Ranma. He frowned, Shampoo seemed awfully petit. She wasn't as tall as him, but not that short. Cautiously he opened his eyes and almost screamed to see the red hair that was sprawled on the pillow next to his.

He got out of bed as quickly as he could without waking Ranma, certain that she was going to kill him for attempting morning sex with her. He was a little surprised when she seemed to search for him and eventually cuddled his pillow. Ranma while asleep looked like a sweet, innocent young girl he noted. When he saw her like this, it was hard to believe that she was the most powerful martial artist he'd ever encountered. 'And your wife' his brain supplied. 'Shut up brain' Mousse replied. 'Make me' it countered, and he gave up.

Frustrated he pulled on his robe and went outside to take care of himself. He shuddered in silent orgasm and than wondered how many of these lonely masturbation sessions he would have to face. 'Five years, one thousand eight hundred and twenty days' he thought, it seemed so long, it seemed like a lifetime trapped in a loveless marriage with a person who didn't even like him. Than Mousse reflected on Ranma's recent behaviour, she'd seemed oddly sweet to him, so much so he was starting to think of her as being a real female. Which was odd considering that the Ranma he knew still acted like a guy in either body, she just became shorter, filled out and used a higher pitched voice, but could still kick Mousse's ass. Yet her actions lately were unselfish, other than railroading him into marrying her. She'd insisted that the council pay for Mousse's surgery and they had already contact a clinic to make an appointment for him. She comforted him after his dream and hadn't made fun of him once. She made love to him, Mousse tried to be repulsed that it was Ranma that robbed him of his virginity, but couldn't. It had felt so natural to hold her close, they'd moved so well together. He'd felt genuine affection for the woman she'd been then. 'Does she like me at least a little or had it all been an act?' he wondered.

Ranma was having a wonderful dream that she was about to be made love to Mousse again, he was teasing her a little and kept giving her soft, chaste kisses and this caused her to giggle. She felt his erection grind against her buttocks and could desire pooling in her belly. She moaned lightly in protest when he drew away from her and she reached for him. She finally opened her eyes to find herself alone and found herself missing the tall, lanky body in bed with her. She was confused by this as she'd never really shared a bed in her life but now it felt so empty without his enveloping body warmth. She looped the bed sheets around herself as she had no other clothes but the wrap from the night before and searched each room. She found him sitting on a rock in contemplation and decided to study him for a few seconds. He was a mess, he wore his round, geeky glasses and his hair was disheveled. Yet somehow his private morning appearance was more endearing to her than his usual self with his immaculately combed straight hair and pristine white robe. She longed to put her arms around him and give him a hug; she blushed at this and wondered where these thoughts were coming from. They'd been occurring more and more when she was in his presence. Could it be that she was developing feelings for Mousse that went beyond mere friendship? She quickly dropped that thought, he was only a friend and they would live as roommates. "Morning Mousse" she said, causing him to jump.

"Morning" he said with a blush, how was he supposed to act around the guy whose virginity he'd taken? "Are you feeling any pain this morning?" he asked her awkwardly.

"Well now that you mention it, my vagina's a little sore from last night" Ranma said and blushed. 'Had she actually said vagina?' she asked herself.

Mousse blushed "it will probably take a couple days to heal, there's a salve that women use after their wedding nights to promote healing. I'll make some up for you" he offered.

"Oh thanks Mousse, that's so sweet of you" she said. Again she was aghast 'sweet, she'd just called Mousse sweet and felt a rush of affection for him?'

The male Amazon looked just as surprised at this "It's no trouble" he assured her.

"Do you want to talk about last night?" she asked.

"No the way I see it is the less said the better. It's done with and now we can move on" Mousse said, this brought back a rush of memories, her scent, that her pussy tasted of a mixture of wild strawberries and rainwater, the sound she made when she came. He blushed and could feel his body reacting.

"You're right" she said, experiencing similar memories. "Now what happens the morning after a wedding?" she asked.

"A councilor will be here presently to bring us our clothes and our wedding breakfast and examine you" Mousse explained just as Cologne appeared, she was accompanied by a male bearing a tray.

"Morning, have a nice night?" she asked them, their mutual blushes made her laugh as the two teenagers stammered an answer. "I brought your clothes" she said handing them to Mousse and than turned to Ranma. "Ranma I noticed that you're still wearing male underclothes, are you planning to wear a bra or do the old fashioned breast binding for support?" she asked her.

"Support of what?" she asked blankly.

"For your breasts" Mousse explained "or do you plan on having them sag to your knees by the time you're forty?"

"Breasts sag?" Ranma said clutching the objects in question.

"Yes, women wear bras to prevent that and do special exercises. Why else did you think that women wear bras?" Cologne asked. She mischievously touched her top "shall I show you what time does to the female body?"

"No thanks" both said together.

"Wow, being a girl is more complicated than I thought" Ranma said.

"Wait until you get your period" Mousse offered.

Ranma turned pasty white at this "what's that going to be like?" she asked.

"You'll most likely get strange food craving, become sexually ravenous, get stomach cramps and bleed between your leg. Mind you every period is different. Just remember that Midol and chocolate are your best friends." Cologne said.

"Don't forget the mood swings and unexplained crying jags" Mousse said helpfully.

"Is there any way to prevent it?" Ranma moaned.

"Yes get pregnant" Cologne and chortled at their alarmed expressions. "Well, I have a meeting this morning. Ranma, I need to examine you before I leave" she said and the red head reluctantly followed her. She lay upon the bed and spread her legs without protest. Cologne saw that the area around her entrance was swollen and slightly irritated looking, denoting recent sexual activity. "Looks like you were well loved last night" Cologne observed to the blushing red head. 'When two enemies lay together, can they still remain enemies?' Cologne wondered.

Mousse was setting the table for breakfast when Ranma joined him; he'd taken the time to change and now wore a simple black shirt and pants. "Where's your robe?" she asked him.

"There's to much physical labour to do as a male Amazon, which makes white clothing a no no. I normally wear them when not in the village" he explained.

The simple cut of the clothes suited his frame better she thought "you look nice" she commented, causing him to almost drop the tray.

"Umm thanks, would you like to come have breakfast?" he asked, knowing her appetite.

"I'm famished, there's something about love making that really get the old appetite going" she commented and had a seat. Mousse ignored that comment. He noticed that she wore the traditional clothing of an Amazon woman, that being a long tunic and baggy pants. They were a nice shade of blue that went well with her eyes; she had beautiful eyes he noticed. She sat on the cushion and dug in, and then she noticed that Mousse was kneeling on another cushion across the room.

"Aren't you going to eat?" she asked him

"As an Amazon husband, I'm only supposed to eat what you leave on your plate for me at our wedding breakfast, its tradition" he explained.

Ranma paused and looked down at her plate; there was less food there than she normally ate for breakfast. It was barely enough for one, let alone two. She paused and put down her chopsticks "get your cute butt over here and help me eat this. I won't tell anyone" she promised and patted the cushion beside her.

Mousse's eyebrows shot up that she'd called him cute, if only his butt. He didn't say anything and Ranma didn't seem to notice her slip of the tongue when Mousse sat down beside her. He was confused but it felt good that someone complimented him; he was too used to hearing that he was weak, stupid and an embarrassment to the tribe. He picked up his chopsticks and was surprised when Ranma divided the food equally; he'd never known Ranma to be generous with food.

"If you both are ready, I'll take you to your new home" the Amazon male offered.

"I'm ready" Ranma said.

"I guess I am too" Mousse said and they exited their hut. Mousse couldn't help smiling when Ranma winced a bit as she walked. The male led them to a clearing and showed them their new place. Mousse had felt cut off from Shampoo all morning long and suddenly felt their connection again. He gasped when where he would live with Ranma used to be an old abandoned hut that he and Shampoo used to play house in, it had burned down a few years ago. She was his wife and he her husband. In those more innocent days, she would pretend to leave for training and he would clean house with a broom they had made out of some discarded straw, some string and a tree branch.

A modern hut had been built on the land, but it was still the same place. Shampoo had remembered about this place and suggested it to Cologne, so that Mousse could have it ready for her to move into when Ranma renounced their marriage! His goddess hadn't forsaken him; this was her way of telling him that she would wait for him. He looked wildly around; he recalled word for word how the younger Shampoo had wanted it to be landscaped: a flowering purple tree at the right side of the house. A garden in front and another in back for growing their vegetables and herbs. A swing for the children. A shed that looked like Shampoo's old doll house with a pink door. He would make it perfect for her!

"It looks nice" Ranma commented.

"It has four bedrooms and all the modern conveniences" the Amazon male said and showed them the place. It was spacious, yet cozy and Ranma felt like she was home.

"It's not too far from my mother's place" Mousse pointed out.

"That makes it practically perfect. What do you think of the place?" she asked Mousse.

He was looking out the kitchen window, so she couldn't see the maniacal look in his eye. He was mentally building the shed in his mind. It would have glass windows, be made of honey stained wood with pink trim and door and have its own garden "I think it's perfect" he said imagining Shampoo living here with him and them filling the extra bedrooms together.

Shampoo

A small pink cat slinked into the clearing and paused beside the hot spring there. She looked into its warm depths and than leapt gracefully in. A second later a naked beauty with purple hair climbed out. She didn't seem self conscious as she sat down on a water warmed rock and relaxed. She was enjoying her freedom without Cologne and Mousse always acting as a moral squad and telling her what to do, to act 'normal' and not dress too sexy. Now she could do what she wanted.

She was slightly bummed about Ranma but there were plenty of men in the sea. She'd only really went after him to please her great-grandmother and for the thrill of the chase. She'd found his naivety cute, had she really wanted him, all that would have been needed was him finding her naked in his bed. Men were dully predictable and easy for her to bed. She sometimes had been tempted to fuck Mousse when she beat him, strictly for convenience, but was too afraid the council would find out and it would jeopardize her leadership. Shampoo was searching for a man who liked rough sex just as much as she did and could actually dominate her. He would be her husband when she found him.

She sighed and placed her hand on her taut stomach, she was annoyed that her womb which was so fertile was barren of a husband's love. She could feel the life in her womb stir when she ovulated and regretted another empty month. She sighed; perhaps she just needed to get laid? She hadn't had sex since she got herself invited to tea to sympathize with Kuno about Ranma the Sorcerer. He'd been so easy; she'd cried crocodile tears about her own enchantment. The gullible fool has comforted her and offered to avenge her honour; a tearful kiss was all it had taken to seduce him. He'd been fun and afterwards she had wiped his memory so he didn't know that he was no longer a virgin. She chuckled at the memory; he must have been confused about the lipstick stains on his cock.

Yah, she would miss trying for Ranma, too bad she'd never fucked him. Then she thought back on the other things that she'd wanted to do. Akane had been a pain in the ass and she'd always wanted to burn down her house, but Ranma might have been killed too and that would have been no fun. Their place was old and would go up like a tinderbox, just like that old hut that she used to play with Mousse in had when she set it on fire. She loved fire; that it could take something ugly and wipe it from existence.

She was toying with the idea of going over to Akane's house to set it on fire (that would show that big eyed midget), when she heard a noise. "Who's there?" she called.

Ryoga stepped forward to show his nosebleed "sorry Shampoo, I wasn't trying to spy on you. I got lost" he said with his face flaming.

Shampoo just regarded the lost boy; he used to be Ranma's best friend. She noticed for the first time that Ryoga has the same sort of boyishly handsome face as Ranma and was just as innocent. She was drawn to innocence. "I don't mind you watching. Do you like what you see?" she asked and put her hands on her hips.

Ryoga hastily averted his eyes and said "I should leave", he gasped when she tore his shirt off and pinned his against the tree with her naked body. He was frozen in place and not sure how to move anymore. Shampoo examined her prey as she kneaded his crotch, until it bulged visibly. Ryoga sucked in a breath and moaned, he knew it was wrong but it felt so good! Shampoo smiled and remembered how warriors of her village used to publicly fuck captured males to drive home the point of their conquest of them.

Ryoga jumped when she tore his pants off, and then tripped him. She jumped on him and impaled herself on his heavy bulk the second she tore his boxers from him. "You slut now Ryoga and everyone see it" she sneered at him while she rode him hard. "This is all you good for"

Ryoga moaned and slammed back against her, he was intoxicated by the sensation and drunk on his first sex. Trembling fingers captured her dancing breasts, she cried out when he squeezed them hard, this caused her to come.

"You try hurt me? You stupid. You wanted Akane to be your first time, but Shampoo got it. Slut Akane have to find another boy" she taunted. She gasped when Ryoga flung her off of him. He grabbed her arm, pinned it behind her back and flung her forward into a tree.

"You are never to talk about Akane like that" he snarled. "So you want me to fuck you? I'll fuck you like the bitch you are. Hold onto that tree and don't let go" he ordered and released her arms. Shampoo was trembling as she brought her shaking hands up and clung to the bark. She cried out as Ryoga slammed his large, callous palm sharply down onto her ass cheek, while the fingers of his left hand parted the petals of her sex and thrust into her steaming snatch roughly. She whimpered while he struck her now flaming cheeks and his fingers roughly flicked her g-spot, it was just the right combination of pleasure and pain and she soon bedewed his dancing fingers with her girly cum. She gasped when he thrust these into her mouth. "Clean them" he ordered her and she meticulously licked each finger free of her pussy juices and cum. "Now I'm going to fuck you. Beg me to" he said and she shivered. She knew that she could get away from him but didn't want to.

"Please fuck me" she said softly.

He grabbed her hair and pulled her head back until she winced. "Where shall I fuck you, or do I get to choose?" he asked and pointedly ran his finger around her rosebud.

"Please fuck my pussy" she said louder.

"What if I want this other hole?" he asked stabbing his finger forward to just part her anus, she gasped at this. "I bet you're still a virgin here. Why should I choose your pussy?" Ryoga asked cruelly.

"Please fuck my pussy, it so hot and tight and all yours" she cried and gasped when he thrust into her without warning. Her fingers bled from biting into the bark as he hammered himself inside her without mercy. She cried in orgasm when he gave her enflamed ass a bruising squeeze, then cruelly smacked her breasts and twisted her nipples. Their fuck was long and drawn out, Ryoga branded her with fanged bite marks to her neck and shoulder. Finally his finger worried her clit with bruising force and she cried out in pain and pleasure at the same time. She came violently around him and with a grunt of his own, Ryoga's cum shot into her tender, abused cunt. His sexually repressed load was so copious that some ran down her toned legs to pool on the ground beneath them. Ryoga pulled out of her and regarded her huddled form; tears ran silently down her cheeks. They weren't tears of pain, but tears of elation. He pulled clothes out of his pack and got dressed. Shampoo turned and looked at him with new eyes, here was the man she'd been searching for.

Ryoga felt a strange sense of power and said "I have to go, the next time we meet I'm going to fuck your ass"

Shampoo gave him a grateful smile and said "yes airen" and gave him a kiss on the cheek.


	8. Chapter 8

Wow, you guys really want her pregnant LOL

Sid

Ranma got home to find Mousse chopping wood with his shirt off due to the warmth of the day. She couldn't held admiring his sculpted body and wondered why she had ever thought him skinny. She felt stab of lust and quashed it; like he wanted her. They hadn't made love for three weeks since the wedding night, three long weeks. Ranma honoured their arrangement as roommates but it was hard because she found herself examining her handsome husband and hungering for him. On impulse she went inside to get the pitcher of iced tea and that they perpetually brewed as both enjoyed the beverage, he looked hot.....and thirsty.

Mousse watched Ranma out of the corner of his eye. She wore red today, he liked her in red. His eyes had been fixed and her face was the first thing he saw when the bandages were removed. She had such a sweet, round, girlish face. How come he never had realized that? He was powerfully attracted to her and longed to make love to her again, but couldn't cheat on Shampoo. He had to be faithful from now on; she would forgive him for their wedding night. Yet he found himself studying Ranma, especially when she waltzed around their place wearing those damnable boxer shorts and skimpy undershirt as if to tempt him. 'She's a guy!' Mousse thought as he brought his axe down and split another log, he was doing this just to work off his sexual frustrations; they didn't need so much wood. They had electric heating and probably would use their wood burning fireplace rarely. 'What a fucked up situation, I can't be attracted to my own wife' he thought hotly. But he was, sometimes he jerked off twice a day thinking about their wedding night, it was like he was going through puberty again! He certainly hadn't enjoyed that the first time.

Their relationship since moving in together had been cordial and he enjoyed her company more then he thought he would. She was funny, intelligent and sweetly endearing in her way. Although Mousse had expected to keep house solely on his own as was tradition, she insisted on helping out and had proved to be a decent cook. Her attempts at keeping house were laughable at first and he had to show her how to clean properly. Now with both people remaining vigilant, their place was spotless. He leaned on the axe thought about it. Ranma joined him with a tray of iced tea and some glasses "I thought you might be thirsty" she said.

Ranma looked in surprise to find out that Mousse wasn't alone; a small pretty girl with pink hair and dark eyes was sitting close to him playing with sticks. With the exotic hair, it was pretty easy to deduce that she was a Chinese Amazon child. She looked up when Ranma approached; she looked to be little more than a toddler. Ranma's heart lurched for a second as she mentally calculated her age to be about two to three years old, when Mousse would have lived in the village, then relaxed when she realized that she looked nothing like him. "Is there something you're not telling me?" she joked.

"This is Mei-Li Kong; she's the daughter of a friend of mine. She sometimes leaves her with me when she goes to visit her sister" Mousse explained. "Mei-Li this is my wife, Ranma" he said and realized that this was the first time he'd introduced her this way.

Ranma crouched down "hello Mei-Li would you like some iced tea?" she asked her. Mei-Li just nodded shyly and accepted the glass. Ranma thought it was cute when Mousse automatically bent down and held the too large glass for the tiny girl while she drank.

"Do you like children?" she asked him.

Mousse looked at her "I've always wanted some of my own" he admitted. "A girl and a boy, I know that its wrong to want a boy but I always wanted a son to" Ranma could only marvel at a society where wanting a son was considered taboo. She imagined what his children would look like, 'they would hopefully have his eyes' she thought and than blushed at this thought.

Mousse without his glasses was actually getting admiring stares from Amazon women and in the tighter fitting clothing he wore he looked, well sexy. He now carried himself better and had lost the habit of darting nervously about. She personally thought he improved when he wasn't with Shampoo. He was a pretty good catch all things considered, he could not only cook and clean like a dream, sew, but also spoke several languages, gardened and could design and build things. He told her that what he knew was little more than a farm boy was forced to learn. He'd been personally picked to write the history of the Amazon, Ranma had been impressed. "I've always been a bit of a geek" he said depreciatively.

Mousse realized that Ranma smelled like roses "Ranma are you wearing perfume?" he asked her.

She blushed "Tal Kum had a sample bottle, asked me to see if I liked it and some accidently spilled on me" she lied, not wanting to admit that she had found the scent pretty and wanted to try it. "Do you like it?" she asked hesitantly.

"You smell pretty" he replied, so she blushed again.

"Mama" said Mei-Li as a tall woman wearing a red cloak joined them; she pushed back the hood to reveal hair as pink as her daughters and tawny eyes. "Hello you must be Ranma, I'm Kong Dom" she said.

"Pleasure to meet you" Ranma said bowing to her. "You have a lovely daughter, you and your husband must be very proud" Something flickered across the older woman's face.

"Kong Dom isn't married" Mousse said softly.

"Oh I'm sorry I just assumed" Ranma said with a blush.

Kong Dom just gave her a friendly smile "no harm done. Pleasure to meet you Ranma, but Mei-Li and I must go"

"Won't you stay for dinner?" Ranma asked.

"They can't, they have to report to the guards before they leave the village" Mousse explained, Ranma got a niggling feeling as they departed and she felt it was time to address what Shampoo had told her about Mousse.

"She's one of The Weak isn't she?" Ranma asked.

Mousse felt like someone had punched him in the stomach "you know about what happened to me?" he asked her.

"Yes someone told me" Ranma explained, not wanting to have to tell him that it had been Shampoo herself.

He sat down and could only look at his own knees "Mei-Li is the product of a rape Kong Dom suffered three years ago. Women have to leave the village permanently; they are only allowed to visit family for three hours at a time and must wear a red cloak so people will know them for what they are. Males are allowed to remain because we're pretty useless to begin with, however it's more like to serve as an example of what can happen. If they remain of their own free will, they are considered to have no honour or ever take a wife. So now you know, aren't you going to call me a fag or say I like to take it up the ass?" he asked bitterly.

Instead gentle hands were placed on his shoulders and a kiss dropped onto his head "I don't think any less of you. What happened to you happened when you were a child." she whispered against his soft hair. Mousse could feel his eyes filled with tears. He hadn't wanted anyone in Nerima to know, especially not Ranma. He thought that she would use the knowledge against him. She truly was a kind person, he'd misjudged her.

"I was just playing with Shampoo one day, it isn't abnormal for mothers to let small children play together unattended when they're close to home. Shampoo ran away when she saw the men, they raped me" Mousse said as his voice broke. "All I could think the entire time was how glad I was that it wasn't Shampoo that they were doing it to. I passed out from the pain eventually and Shampoo went for my mother. I was taken to the hospital; I needed stitches because I was torn up really badly. But it was too late, infection had set in and I was in a fever for days. I survived but for some reason my eyes were ruined by the infection. I used to have twenty twenty vision, they called me eagle eye" he said smiling bitterly. Then he stood up "I'll move in with my mother. I wasn't keeping this knowledge from you intentionally. I just wanted for you to think of me as a man. I know that it's embarrassing for you as an Amazon to have hitched her star to someone like me" Mousse said and turned to leave.

"You are a man and a strong one" Ranma said. "You were never weak, the same thing could have happened to me when I was child too. This is your home now and I don't want you to leave it. The people of this village are idiots to cast someone out for something so stupid. We can leave here if you want" Ranma offered.

"But I thought that you wanted to be an Amazon?" he said.

"Not at the cost of your sanity" Ranma said.

"No I can't leave my mother" Mousse resolved. "We'll stay"

Ranma giggled "Good because I still have to continue teaching you real martial arts"

"Real martial arts? What's wrong with my hidden weapons?" Mousse asked.

She blew a raspberry "parlor tricks, ever thought about becoming a magician? You could do children's parties" she said with a chuckle.

"Looks like we're going to have to spar, I'm going to kick your ass this time" Mousse declared.

"Bring it, after you take a shower. You smell like a wildebeest" she said wrinkling her nose.

"Fine, meet me at the shed in twenty minutes" he said departing with a purposeful stride.

Ranma walked around their property, Mousse had been extremely busy with landscaping. He worked like a man possessed, planting, building the shed, hanging a swing. Ranma looked at the shed, he hadn't finished it yet but it looked like a doll house already. She looked at that and the swing and blushed when she found herself wondering if Mousse did want to have children. He certainly showed no interest in pursuing a sexual relationship with her. Did he think her ugly? Certainly other males didn't think so. Although she and Mousse were expected to be monogamous, that didn't stop other Amazonian males from hitting on her. She'd firmly told them that she was flattered but not interested. She found it rather odd that other males didn't do a thing for her while even the scent of Mousse was enough to make her horny.

Mousse came out with his hair still damp, he felt better after their conversation now that she knew the truth about him and didn't look down on him. Again he was struck by how beautiful she looked, a perfect miniature of a woman, petit but powerful. Like in Nerima, people seemed to be drawn to her and she was already being instructed in Amazonian fighting techniques and ran her own classes to teach her school. She was being instructed by Cologne in Amazonian politics and everyone seemed to love her. It was like being the boyfriend of the most popular girl in school. "Ready?" she said and took her stance.

"Ready" he replied and took his own. His kick met thin air as Ranma ducked and then punched him in the stomach, which he managed to block and thrust her arm away. He managed to duck Ranma's own round house and tried to sock her in the jaw, she jumped back and he jumped forward and pushed her. She stumbled into a tree and then he pinned her there. "You give up?" he asked her. He was breathing hard, but felt elated. He loved a good brawl as much as her.

"No way" she said, but didn't try to move. She liked the feeling of his arms around her; she felt a tension between them that could have been cut with a knife. Mousse lost his victorious smile and his head bent forward involuntarily until her lips were crushed against his. This fed his hunger for her and his fingers twined into her loose hair so that she couldn't get away. Her arms looped around his neck as she kissed him back just as hungrily. She rubbed herself against him shamelessly and could feel him hardening against her belly. She gasped when he thrust her from him.

"Ranma, we can't do this. We both know its wrong" Mousse cried.

"Mousse do you hate me? Am I really so despicable?" Ranma cried in anguish and started to run. She didn't want him to see how much his rejection of her hurt her. She was surprised when Mousse tackled her and she fell forward onto her hands and knees.

He clung to the saddened girl and pushed her hair back to bare her delicate shell of an ear. "Despicable? All I can think about and dream about is fucking you. Wanting to touch your tits" he said and slipped his hands up her top to fondle her still unbound breasts, she moaned when he lightly pinched her fully erect nipples. "Dreaming about your beautiful ass" Mousse said and pulled her pants down to her knees and slipped his fingers into her hot sheath to finger her while he massaged her clit with his thumb. Ranma was embarrassed to be pretty much naked in so public a place, but wouldn't have stopped it for anything. She moaned shameless while Mousse's fingers caused her juices to flow until she was slick with need. She stayed on her knees while he added his tongue to tease her into readiness. Not able to take anymore, he pulled down his own pants and drove himself inside her. Ranma gasped at the sensation of being stretched and filled after craving it for so long. There was no pain this time, only relentless pleasure as Mousse moved frantically inside her until her hips were slamming back against him. They were like a couple of untamed beasts rutting in abandonment, both surrendered completely to the fuck. Ranma came with a shout, which was followed quickly on the heels by another. They were in plain view of their neighbour's house with her top rucked up over her breasts and her pants around her knees and she didn't care. Their neighbours had politely closed their drapes so they couldn't see the young couple and went to bed to fuck. Their love making was wild and intense, it was perfect! Mousse's head flew back and he grunted as his sperm bubbled into his wife's hot tightness to paint her walls, this triggered a final one in Ranma and she answered his grunt with a guttural moan. Mousse straightened his clothing and then her own and leaned forward. "Ranma we shouldn't continue doing this" he whispered into her ear.

"I don't see why not? We clearly both enjoy it. Why not continue? We're married after all" she said. "I'll start taking the tea again" she offered. Mousse had blended the herbs for her and she had taken to adding them to her morning tea

Mousse froze at this "why did you stop taking the herbs?" he asked.

"You didn't show any interest in having sex with me. I didn't see the point" Ranma said.

"You should be getting your first period soon, I guess we're okay this time" Mousse said cautiously. "I don't think we should do this again. It's not pregnancy I worry about so much, but the effect it could have on our relationship. I like you and care for you as a friend, I don't want anything to screw that up" he said.

Ranma smiled at this, it was the first time that Mousse had admitted she was important to him. "I care about you too, you're kind and you're a sweetheart. We're going to have to be together for a long time, can't we just be lovers?" she asked. "Tell me that what happened just now wasn't amazing and won't happen again. Why deny ourselves?" she said persuasively. "We can make it a rule that we never spend the night in each other's beds"

Mousse thought about what she was offering. He could have her whenever he wanted and there would be no emotional ties. After all, she was technically a guy and that she enjoyed having sex with him was just a fluke. How long would that last? When they parted ways there would be no hard feelings and Shampoo couldn't possibly mind when she understood that he had always been true to her in his heart (A/N yes I'm writing him a tad delusional on purpose). "I agree" he said and accepted her bargain. They retired to Ranma's room for the rest of the afternoon, after she choked down a double dose of herbs and made love as only two young, athletic people can. Ranma got out of bed and got dressed, she was a bit sore but in a good way. She smiled that the male Amazon had gone to sleep; she tenderly pushed aside the hair that still clung to his back, kissed his cheek and pulled the tangled sheets up over him. She left a note letting him know that she was taking food over to his mother's place and departed.

As she did the half hour walk through the forest, she mused that wearing her red clothing and carrying a basket containing the rest of the chicken stir-fry that Mousse had prepared for their lunch, she probably looked like an Asian version of little Red Riding Hood. Then she thought about the cloaks that the female members of The Weak were forced to wear just to visit their families and frowned. She didn't like what was going on here, that valuable members of society were being discarded for a stupid reason. The question was, what could she do about it?

Amanda was amused to see Ranma, she'd become quite close to the girl and thought it sweet that she came over every evening to bring food to try to and get her to eat more. Amanda was rarely hungry these days and could only choke down small amounts of food before her stomach rebelled. Her doctor had suggested that she smoke pot to promote her appetite but she didn't want to spend her remaining time being stoned. She still hadn't told Mousse, she felt he had enough on his plate adjusting to his unusual marriage without worrying about her.

"What am I eating tonight?" she asked Ranma.

"Chicken stir fry" Ranma replied going into the kitchen to put it on a plate.

Amanda followed her; she noticed that Ranma's colour was high and her smile beatific. "You seem happier than the last time I saw you" she observed, causing the young woman to blush and give her a sheepish smile. She grinned back at her, happy that she and her son had come to some sort of understanding.

"Mousse is resting" Ranma said shyly.

"They always do afterwards, I swear that we steal their energy during sex" Amanda retorted.

"Amanda!" Ranma said in embarrassment. Then plunged into the second reason why she was here. She'd been putting off this step for weeks, but now it was time to embrace her womanhood fully. "Do you know where I can buy a bra?" she asked her.

Amanda quirked her eyebrow in approval "looks like a lady's shopping day is in order. Let's go to town" she said and fished out car keys to a car that Ranma didn't even know she owned.

Shampoo

Shampoo read Mousse's latest daily letter, it was full of the usual crap about how much he loved her and missed her. But this one was weirder than usual; it contained descriptions about landscaping their house (what house? She wondered. They had never lived together) about planting gardens and purple flowering trees and building a shed that looked like her old doll house, just how Shampoo had wanted him to. All of his letters never mentioned Ranma, yet according to her great-grandmother they seemed to be getting on well together. It was as if Ranma didn't exist in Mousse's mind. She tossed his letter in the garbage.

She slipped the nipple clamps and handcuffs into her bag and went to meet Ryoga at his boarding house. He was resisting her suggestion of marriage so far, but she'd change his mind. Her great-grandmother had already approved her new kiss of marriage.


	9. Chapter 9

Ranma was shocked that Amanda's barn concealed a hummer. "Nice truck" she commented.

Amanda just swung expertly behind the wheel. "The roads are pretty bad here, you need a four by four" she explained while the younger woman climbed awkwardly in beside her.

"So a jeep or a pick up truck wouldn't do and a dessert vehicle of death would?" she asked her.

"I fell in love with it on the lot" Amanda said with a smile that showed she had great affection for her 'truck'. She reversed and then the hummer surged forward with a force that pinned Ranma to the passenger seat. Amanda proved to have a lead foot and be an extremely defensive driver; to the point she was practically offensive, Ranma white-knuckled as while she drove them towards town. Amanda spoke with Mousse on her cell phone as she drove" yes Ranma and I are going shopping for a few things, would you like to come? Didn't think so. We're probably buying her some clothes; they have some cute western tops that I think would look nice on her. Yes it is hard to miss the fact that she likes wearing Chinese clothes, but I thought a bit of variety might be nice. Not everyone wants to go around looking like an extra from a Kung fu movie like you do. Honestly, have you ever even worn those black jeans I bought you" Ranma could only goggle at the idea of Mousse in black jeans. She pictured his long legs clad in the jeans with the contours of his high, firm round ass being hugged by the denim. This image caused her to blush, and then she dismissed it. 'So my husband has a nice ass?' she told herself. She turned her mind back to Amanda's one sided conversation. "Why do you sound so tired Son?" Amanda asked, turning a pointed look at Ranma. "Working out you say? Sounds like you worked a little too hard. Any certain colours you like to see Ranma in?" she asked him. "Red? I'll see what I can do. Okay, I'll let you get back to sleep. Don't bother making dinner, Ranma and I will pick something up and bring it back. Love you, bye" she said and hung up. She turned to Ranma, "it seems that Mu Tzu likes you in the colour red" she observed. This caused Ranma to turn that exact shade.

"Why did you invite him, I want this to be a surprise?" Ranma asked.

"No man wants to be caught dead shopping with two women. He gets visions of holding their purses while other men make fun of him. This way he's not suspicious" she said and with a final right turn that would have made a race car driver nervous, she drifted neatly in the nearest parking spot. She helped Ranma out.

"Where did you learn to drive? I thought most Amazon's didn't have cars" she said.

Amanda looked at her "I used to depend on horse and cart like all the rest until I had to drive that slow moving thing through the night while my only child wailed in agony. I stayed in the hospital all night long and the next day sat the written driving test and signed up for lessons. I took those between visits to the hospital, even if it meant I had to drive my cart there. When I got my license I swore I would never drive something that moved so slowly again" she explained while she led Ranma to the store she thought would do.

Ranma gained even more respect for the strong, brave women. She was an Amazon, but not like anyone else she'd ever met. She was intelligent and firmly hooked into modern technology while a lot of them lived in the past. "Here's the place" she declared.

Ranma could only stare at window display which contained mannequins wearing lingerie that would have made Happosia weep with joy. "Are you sure about this?" she asked.

Amanda just took her arm and yanked her inside. "Hi we need to get my daughter-in-law a bra and perhaps some panties. However, we don't know her sizes" she said to the salesgirl

She looked sharply at Ranma "you don't know your sizes? How old are you?" she asked her.

"Sixteen" Ranma replied. "I've never really worn a bra before" she said sheepishly.

The salesgirl's eyebrows shot up at this when she regarded Ranma's ample chest "But surely you must have at least worn a training bra during puberty? It's not like those would have developed overnight" she exclaimed.

Ranma opened her mouth, but Amanda rested her hand on her shoulder. "She's a late bloomer; they pretty much did develop overnight. Now please show us your merchandize. She'll need everyday bras and some nice ones from special occasions. Let her choose whatever she wants and charge it to my account" she said with some authority in her voice.

"I can't let you pay for them!" Ranma protested after the salesgirl measured her and went to get the items she thought might suit.

Amanda shrugged "consider it a wedding present. Besides, I always wanted a daughter but was blessed with only one child. It's an honour that you let me help you with such an important a rite of passage" she said.

"Thank you" Ranma said touched. "Is 32DD large?" she asked her.

"Oh yeah, it's going to be fun trying to finding bras that fit when they get bigger" Amanda mused.

Ranma was mystified that all the bras that she was presented with came with matching panties. "I don't know if I'm ready for panties yet" she whispered

Amanda examined each pair "they all seem to be a pretty comfortable low rise bikini style with no scratchy lace or butt floss, just try them on" she suggested.

Ranma blushed when she examined herself in the mirror; she'd chosen to try on a black lace bra and panty set. She knew how to do up a bra from Happosai, so she only had a slight problem adjusting her breasts into the cups. She had to admit that she looked amazing. The dark fabric brought out the pale milkiness of her skin and the fiery redness of her hair. They molded to her body perfectly and emphasized her hourglass shape; she felt sexy and wondered how Mousse was going to react to them. She imagined him slipping them from her body and quickly quashed that thought. She flung open the change room door and asked "What do you think?"

Amanda actually blushed "I think that you should stay in the change room and examine yourself in the mirror inside. You can call me in if you wish me to see you" she explained. Ranma became aware that lots of people were watching her and the young man nearest to her with a nosebleed was being yelled at by his girlfriend. She quickly ducked back inside. Amanda joined her "I'm sorry, I guess I'm still thinking like a guy" she said embarrassed.

"No harm done other than the salesgirl wanting to know if you would like to model in their next lingerie show. However you might not want to wander around in your underclothes in the future, it could be disastrous to the male population's noses" she said. With Amanda's help, they quickly settled on the black set, two matching red sets, a white bra for everyday and two packs of cotton panties. "Now how about lingerie?" she asked Ranma with a gleam in her eye.

"Oh no you don't" Ranma protested. She sighed when minutes later she wore a red corset trimmed in black lace, with matching panties and black lace stockings. "I look stupid, what's the point of wearing something like this?" she whined.

"Think of yourself as being a present that Mu Tzu will be eager to unwrap. Wearing it is not the point, taking it off is the point" Amanda explained.

Ranma thought about Happosai's reaction to lingerie. "Do all men like lingerie?" she asked hesitantly.

"Unless they're homosexual or prefer to wear it themselves" Amanda replied.

"I'll take it" Ranma said. That was quickly joined by a peignoir set, a sheer short nightgown and a couple baby doll sets, in red of course.

Amanda was strangely silent on the drive home after they'd stopped to pick up pizza.

"Ranma can I trust you with a secret?" she finally asked her.

"You know that you can" Ranma reminded her.

"Okay, do you mind taking a slight detour home?" she asked her.

"Of course not, we can put the pizza in the oven to heat it up when I get home" Ranma replied.

"I wanted to explain to you about Mousse's father, he was an outsider who I met quite accidently when he came to examine some land he owned. He had a flat tire, so I took him to town in my cart. He didn't know what to make of me or our way of life, but that didn't stop us from falling in love or marrying. We conceived a child, Mu Tzu and lived at the farm house where I do now, as he didn't want to live in the village and be treated as an Amazon husband. He longed for Mu Tzu not to be one either, he wanted him to travel and see the world, to get a proper education and make something of himself. He believed that a marriage should be based on equality and that is the way we lived, that was how Mu Tzu was brought up. If his father had lived, than all of those things would have probably come true, but his private plane when down when Mu Tzu was three. I got lonely and moved back into the village, but still preached to Mu Tzu against him becoming an Amazon, then he met Shampoo and that's all he would be. All he wanted to do was marry to her, he didn't want to go to school or even help me at the farm as that would take him away from her. We're here" she said.

Ranma could recognize a commercial farm when she saw it. "Why are we here?" she asked.

"I want to show you a taste of Mu Tzu's inheritance. "I own this and several other businesses. His father was extremely rich; all of his wealth came to me on his death with a trust fund set up for Mu Tzu. No one really knows about this except Mu Tzu. Everything goes to him on my death" Amanda explained.

"Mousse's rich? But he always was broke in Nerima. Cologne paid him so little" Ranma said in shock.

"What do you mean? The allowance I sent him was quite generous" Amanda said sharply. "Surely you don't think I would have sent my teenaged son into the world penniless?"

"I don't think he got it" Ranma said.

Amanda's eyes narrowed. "I'll have to speak with Cologne about this; I wonder how many years I've been supporting that bloody restaurant of hers?" Amanda said furiously.

"I wonder too" Ranma said. "Why are you telling me about your wealth?"

"Mousse made me promise to leave it to his wife Amazon style, I refused to because I never wanted Shampoo to know in case she married him for his money, renounced her marriage and skipped away leaving him with nothing on my death. I want you to promise me that you'll guard against that happening when I'm gone. I've lived modestly as his father taught me to, he had always said that you can put all your money in a barrel, but eventually someone's going to steal it" Amanda explained.

"I'll be there him no matter what happens to our marriage" Ranma promised.

"Thanks I knew you would" Amanda said relieved. "I have one more stop to make; I have to pick up some material that was weaved from me. You don't mind?"

"Of course not" Ranma assured her. She waited in the car and was surprised when the sound of people speaking Japanese reached her. Lots of people were bilingual in the village to her relief as she was a little slow picking up Mandarin. She looked out the window to see a few of the younger Amazon males who'd hit on her smoking cigarettes and shooting the breeze. She figured that they were speaking Japanese so no one could understand them.

"I don't care that she's a Jusenkyo cursed girl; she's one of the hottest women in the village and is wasted on a loser like Mu Tzu" Ra Zar complained.

"You think that he can even get it up for her?" Dent'l Fluzz asked.

"That fag, doubt it. Maybe she has a thing for ducks?" Ra Zar replied.

"Yeah what a shock that he'd become the duck boy as Shampoo was saying. He's such an idiot. He'll never be a man; he'll always just be a boy, trophy wife and all" Dent'l Fluzz said.

"The male Weak should have to leave too, how pathetic that he thought Shampoo would marry him" Ra Zar said cruelly. "He's just a little bitch; she likes men, not queers"

"You ever fuck her?" Dent'l Fluzz asked.

"Sure she's a sex pot; I think the only one she hasn't fucked is Mu Tzu. Yet he probably thinks she's a virgin" Ra Zar said with a laugh.

"They should have left him outside the gates when he was eight with a red cloak so that he wouldn't dream of marrying girls beyond his limitations. No matter what he does he'll always the stupid duck boy" Dent'l Fluzz said and both boys finished their cigarettes and departed.

Ranma felt like running after them and pounding them into the ground for what they were saying about Mousse. "You heard?" Amanda asked from the shadows.

"How could they say that about him?" Ranma said in outrage.

"You can't beat up an entire village, I've heard it all before and so has he. At least the duck thing is new. But that's just something else to beat him over the head with" she replied.

"Amanda, there's something I need to do. Would you take me to Cologne's and not ask me where I'm going?" Ranma asked.

"Of course" she replied and drove her there.

"I need to go away for a few days. Please tell Mousse that I'll be back soon" she said.

"Don't you want to tell him yourself?" she asked Ranma.

"No if I tell him where I'm going, he'll insist on coming with me, I need to do this alone. I can take care of myself" she promised the older woman.

"Okay, I trust you" Amanda said and dropped her off. Ranma didn't go to the door, but reached under her hut for the tarpaulin wrapped back pack and bedroom roll that she'd stashed there in case she had to leave the village in a hurry. She pulled the straps up her arms and departed noiselessly.

Shampoo

Shampoo was tied spread eagle to a bed while Ryoga moved inside her, she moaned through her gag as the lit candle he clutched leaked hot wax onto her nipple, then set it down and pried up the stinging wax with the point of a razor sharp knife. She shivered at this. Her right breast had 'Property of Ryoga Hikibi' tattooed just above it. "So you're still bent on marrying me? You're going to prove yourself worthy enough to become my wife" he whispered to her and removed her gag.

Shampoo moaned when he picked up a cube of ice and stroked it against her sore nipple. He drew her nipple into his mouth to lightly bite it with his fang, before he suckled it as hard as he could. "I will be your wife, wo ai ni airen. I'll never let you go" she cried in orgasm.

Ryoga smiled. He never thought that he'd be into these games, but now that he experienced them, he loved them and the girl who'd introduced him to BDSM love play. He looked at his fiancée's large chest and ripe feminine body and wondered what he'd ever seen in flat-chested, boyish Akane.


	10. Chapter 10

Here's my latest installment, I swear I keep on coming up with crazy twists and turns to add to this thing, its taking on a life of its own! Really enjoying writing this story, it actually seems to write itself.

However, I am collaborating with another writer on here to co-author a brilliant story that he's mainly written the plot for. Should be fun, he's into fluff and waff and I'm into lemons. It most likely shall be posted on my account as he doesn't like posting lemons on his waff account, but it shall be by both of us.

Sid

Mousse

Mousse paced around their place as he had been for three days. Three long, long days since he'd last saw Ranma, since his mother had told him of her departure. He checked everywhere he could think of, even when it meant that he'd been ridiculed about not being able to satisfy his woman. Finally he turned into a duck and had flown in every direction he could think of until he was forced to turn back out of sheer exhaustion. He didn't understand why she'd left or why she hadn't even said goodbye to him. He was worried about her he realized it and damn it, though he loathed admit it, he missed her. Their home seemed so silent without the talkative girl and her sweet, high girlish voice.

He'd been so wrong about her; Ranma was not only kind and noble, but sweet in her way. Mousse had also re-examined their arguments about who would get to claim Shampoo and realized that she never had wanted her in the first place. The only reason why Ranma had accepted his challenges were because she just liked to spar and didn't care what the prize was. He could have challenged her over a juice box and she would have fought just as hard. His lips twitched briefly into a smile as he imagined himself issuing that challenge "I, Mu Tzu of the Chinese Amazon challenge you, Ranma Saotome to combat and the prize shall be one kiwi-lime juice box"

He was worried about Ranma. Worried about Ranma? Was he insane? If there was one person on the planet he shouldn't worry about it, it was her. But he didn't like the idea of her traveling alone, even if she was still Ranma and hoped that she'd at least had the sense to travel in male form. Yes she remained just as deadly while in female form, but it was a very short female form and there were men who strived to dishonour Amazon females. 'She'd just kick their asses, come home annoyed and complain about some guy trying to cop a feel' his brain supplied.

'Coping a feel' that was another thing that was bothering him, in some ways Ranma was still sexually innocent and probably wouldn't think that it could go beyond a few gropes as Kuno used to do. Kuno may have been a pervert, but he wasn't a rapist. He tried to imagine the Ranma fighting against a fleet of bandits, she would be having fun mocking them and probably defeating most of them, until one of them snuck up behind her and knocked her unconscious. He imagined her waking to a group of gloating men and her screams as they tore into her tiny, perfect body. His heart raced at this idea. Did she even have a pot and camp stove to boil water or a hot springs along the way? She could be dead in a ditch by now! "Ranma!" he cried aloud in anguish.

Ranma trudged wearily towards home; she wondered what the hell was wrong with her. Perhaps she was coming down with something? She could swear that she had put on some weight and her belly kept cramping up. Had she eaten something that had disagreed with her? Her breasts seemed slighter bigger and even the soft cotton of her undershirt rubbing against her suddenly sensitive nipples felt like sand paper. Then there was the feeling of fatigue and weird moods. She'd found herself yelling at mosquitoes, as if that helps get rid of them! Finally her lower back ached. All of these things could be attributed to sleeping rough and the punishing pace that she set for herself in order to retrieve what she needed and be back in time. All in all she felt exhausted, hungry, tired and irritable. She was disgusted with herself that she, who'd spent more then half her life living outdoors, had become such a pussy after having a real home and comfortable futon for over a year. She pushed open the door wearily and prayed that Mousse had some food ready; she was starving despite the stomach cramps when she heard Mousse cry "Ranma!"

She wondered about the over dramatic sound of his voice and answered "yes?" suddenly she was enveloped in a tight hug; she made a sound in surprise as her abused nipples were being crushed against a rock hard chest.

Mousse hugged her fiercely then thrust her from him and snarled, "where the hell have you been, I've been worried sick!" Ranma could only stare into his angry face and realized that he really had been worried.

"Mousse, you know that I can take care of myself" she snapped back.

He slumped and then rubbed his face with his hands "I know that you can, but it's hard not to assume the worst when someone you care about disappears without even a proper goodbye. I won't ever try and tell you what to do or where to go, but only ask if you want to take a sudden vacation, you tell someone where you're going or take someone with you" he said.

"You really were worried about me?" she asked in a softer tone of voice.

"Of course I was. Wouldn't you worry if I disappeared like that?" he asked.

Ranma studied him and realized that he was right, she would worry about him. "I'll be more considerate in the future" she said.

Mousse studied her and realized that she looked like she'd been to hell and back. Her clothes looked like they'd been slept in, her complexion too pale, her eyes bloodshot and even her glorious read hair looked dull and unwashed. "Are you okay?" he asked her with some concern.

She shrugged, "I think I'm coming down with something" she said dismissively.

"Where have you been?" Mousse finally asked.

"Jusenkyo" she replied.

"W-what were you doing there?" Mousse stammered.

"Getting this for you, happy seventeenth birthday. I can't change what happened to you, but I can make you a complete man" she said and handed him a bottle of water.

"It can't be" he said with shock.

"Water from the spring of the drowned man" she said, "I had to rush there and back to make it on time for your birthday."

"I thought that the spring is no longer running?" Mousse said, his heart hammering in his chest.

"The guide has collected water samples over the years from all of the springs. I appealed to his sweet nature and he agreed. It's the right one, we tested a little on a worm, it was quite the sight seeing that little man try and wiggle into the ground. Do you like it?" she asked hesitantly. She was answered by Mousse giving her the deepest, sweetest kiss that she'd ever received, it made the blood sing in her veins and she got even more lightheaded.

After he pulled away, he buried his face in her hair "this is the nicest thing that anyone has ever done for me. I don't know how to thank you enough. How did you even know it was my birthday, I never told you? " he said in a voice choked with emotions. He was going to be a complete man when he saw Shampoo! She would be so happy!

"I got your birthday update from facebook" Ranma explained.

Mousse was bemused "I was surprised when you accepted your friendship request" he said.

"Why not? I happen to like you. I even have Kuno as a friend on there. I like your avatar by the way. Who took it for you?" Ranma asked.

Mousse looked chagrinned; "I used a tripod and the timer delay on my camera." The photo of him showed him rearing back with his wing-like blades extended. "It took several tries to get it right; I was too embarrassed to ask Shampoo to take it lest she know I was trolling online for friends." Ranma winced as at a particularly sharp pain in her belly. "What's wrong with you?" Mousse asked.

"It's nothing" Ranma said embarrassed. Then her belly growled and that caused her to blush.

Mousse sprang into action "I was about to make rice balls for tonight. Why don't I run you a bath while you change into something comfortable and then we can eat when you're done?" he suggested.

"That sounds wonderful" Ranma said with a sigh, thinking that there would be nothing like a hot bath to soak away her unusual body pains. Ranma retreated to her room and started to get undressed. She gratefully shrugged out of her grubby clothes, until she noticed that the crotch of her boxer shorts looked darker than usual. She picked them up and discovered the bloodstains. Although she registered what it must be; she still shrieked in surprise. Feet pounced down the hall to her room and Mousse rushed in. "Ranma are you alright, did a cat get into your room?" he asked in panic. He now accepted her fear and no longer laughed at it. When she'd told him what her father had done, it had lowered Mousse's opinion of Genma. Mousse now thought her fear no stupider than his of bees, something that she'd found amusing when one decided to land on him one day.

"I'm bleeding" she said stupidly, not able to say the words 'I got my period.'

"You got your period" Mousse said understanding. "I went to a drug store in town to pick up what you might need in preparation for this" he explained and took out two boxes from under the sink. "These are tampons, they insert inside you with a special applicator to absorb your flow and these are panty liners, they just stick to your underwear. Both have to be replaced every few hours" he explained.

Ranma looked squeamish at the thought of using the tampons, "I'll think I'll just try the panty liners" she said.

"Take these every few hours; they're Midol, they're good for bloating, cramps, headache and fatigue" Mousse explained handing her the bottle. "You'll be fine, your period should only last about three to five days"

"I might have to be like for almost a week?" Ranma complained.

"Suck it up princess and go take your bath" he said giving her a pat on the bottom, and then paused in the doorway. "Ranma, I'm glad you're home" he admitted

She turned to look at him in surprise and then replied "it's good to be home. After the best bath she'd ever taken, which made her feel a little better. She opened one of her packages of panties and distastefully fastened a panty liner to it, and then she pulled on a pair of jogging pants and a sweat shirt. She paused in the doorway and took in the sight of Mousse capably shaping the rice balls and expertly wrapping the noori around that base, he hummed the same Chinese love song that he always did when he was cooking.

Ranma finally understood what it was to be married; it wasn't about silly dresses or what sort of food to serve, but having someone miss you when you were away and fussing over you when you came home. Ranma was home, she realized and wondered how Shampoo could have ever abused and rejected so sweet a person. Mousse paused in his preparations, had he had realized Ranma was going to Jusenkyo, he would have asked her to pick him up a bottle from the spring of the drowned girl. 'Wouldn't have that been a great wedding gift for Shampoo?' he thought and made his maniacal smile.

Mousse smiled when Ranma ate even more food then normal, he just kept putting more on her plates as he knew she needed the calories. He'd learn when it came to cooking for Ranma Saotome to make enough food to feed an army. "Man that was good" she declared. "Now what should we do? Seeing how it's your birthday and all" she asked.

Mousse looked at the still exhausted girl and said "how about we make some popcorn and watch TV?" he suggested.

"That doesn't sound like much of a birthday to me?" she replied.

"We'll celebrate another day" he said. Ranma popped the popcorn in the microwave and returned to find Mousse lying across the couch. He unfolded his arms and said "lie down on top of me"

Ranma said "I don't think I'm up for this tonight"

Mousse laughed and pulled her down so she lay between his legs with her back and head resting on his torso and wrapped his arms around her. Ranma felt a little awkward at first then realized that it felt nice just to be held this way. It was the first time that they'd just snuggled and she liked it. She especially liked when his large hand slipped under her sweat shirt to rub her belly in slow, tight circles, the warmth of his hand seemed to sooth her cramps a bit. "Someone's bloating a bit" he teased her. She just gave him a relaxed smile. She needed this she realized, being touched, being held and letting someone else take care of her for once. She felt completely relaxed and was soon asleep. Mousse could only smile as she clung to him like a child while he carried her to bed. "Goodnight Mousse, I still have another present for you" she said while he tucked her in.

"I can't wait" he whispered as he kissed her cheek.

Ranma was relieved when her period was over and had made Mousse promise not to use the water until then. She nervously dawned the corset and black stocking. She blushingly pulled the panties up over the stocking toeholds just as Amanda had instructed her in order for it to make it easier to remove them. She pulled on a bulky robe over top and joined Mousse outside. It was about to rain and he had the bottle of water in his hand. "I guess I just have to pour it over myself?" he said nervously.

"Seems to be the only way to do it" she agreed.

"Ranma there might be enough here for two, are you sure you don't want to try?" Mousse offered.

Ranma thought about it, a year ago she would have killed Mousse for the cure, but now she had made peace with her changing body. It no longer bothered her in the least; she was hot in either form. "I know that this is going to sound weird coming from me, but I prefer to have options" she said.

"Okay, here goes nothing" Mousse said and unceremoniously dumped the bottle over his head.

"Well, feel anything?" Ranma asked.

"Damp" Mousse answered. "Do you have the cold water ready?" he asked her.

"Sure it's been on ice for hours" she said handing him the bucket.

Then the sky burst and cool rain came pouring down. Ranma watched Mousse in expectation; and he remained a man. He threw back his head, extended his arms and laughed delightedly, then picked up Ranma and whirled her around until she was giggling her head off. He set her down under a tree. "You're so awesome" he exclaimed.

"I'm so glad you liked my present" she said pushing the damp strands of hair away from his face.

"Liked it? I loved it!" he said and whirled her around again.

"I have the other one ready" she said and slipped off her bathrobe, not caring about the damp conditions. Mousse made a sound somewhere between a moan and a whimper when he looked at her. "Do you like me in these?" Ranma asked.

Mousse's mouth crashed down on hers as he drew her breasts over the edge of her corset and flicked her nipples. They were both slick with rain but neither cared. He got on his knees and feverishly pulled her panties down her toned legs, to drive his tongue into her already sopping pussy. Although the rain was cool, Ranma's body felt hot wherever he touched her, she whimpered and wrapped her legs around him while he drove himself inside her and fucked her up against the tree. She moaned and gasped as water dripped from them both and he sucked her rain slick nipples until they both reached their orgasms at the same time. Hand-in-hand and giggling like a pair of lunatics; they ran back inside to continue making love in dryer conditions, forgetting both Ranma's robe and panties were still outside.

"We have to get new neighbours" Fot Pouder commented to his wife.

The next day Ranma was in a really good mood as she taught her class, she led her pupils through their katas with a sparkling humour that left little doubt to the married ladies what had put her in such a good mood. She was practically glowing. The class was just winding down when Kong Dom put in an appearance.

"Hello Sister Kong Dom" Ranma said cheerfully as people whispered "what's she doing here?"

She pushed back her cloak and smiled at her friend "I hope you don't mind my stopping in to see you. I had to cut my visit with my sister short as my father came home. I left Mel-Li with your honoured husband" she explained. Ranma frowned when someone snorted at Mousse being described as honoured.

"Class dismissed and the next person to make a comment about either Mousse or Kong Dom may leave my classes permanently" Ranma said sharply and everyone scurried away. She turned back to her friend "Mousse's always happy to see her. Have you news from your family?" she asked her.

"My little sister is getting married" Kong Dom said, accepting a cup of tea.

"Such happy news, now its time to find a husband for yourself" Ranma teased.

"I don't think you understand, I'm not supposed to marry for fear of tainting the Amazonian bloodlines" Kong Dom explained.

"What sort of bullshit is that?" Ranma snarled.

"Men are permitted to with special permission of the high council because there are fewer boys born to girls and we need every male of breeding age that we can get. Mousse had to take three HIV tests and STD tests for a year before they even considered allowing him to marry someday. As I have a daughter of rape of dubious bloodlines, I would only be allowed to marry if I abandoned her. I can't do that, I love her" Kong Dom said.

"Nor should you have to" Ranma said furiously. "Do you mind me asking how it happened?" she asked.

Kong Dom shut her eyes at the memory "it was during a hunting party, I had gotten separated from my unit and being it hot and sticky, I decided to take a bath in a stream. I heard men coming and tried to get to my weapons. They gave my naked body these leers. I fought them off, I was really kicking ass until I slipped on a wet rock and fell down. There seemed to be too many to count as then held me down and took turns with me, laughing the entire time. Afterwards they said I was 'choice' and let me go. My sisters found me and had to report what happened to the council. I barely had enough time to pack before I was turned out of the village with no chance to even clean myself up. They left me at the front gate and shut it behind me with a red cloak, a small bag of clothes and no where to go. It was Mousse who came to find me, the only one in an entire village who would talk to me. There was this scrawny little thirteen year old boy, barely out of puberty, with these huge glasses and white robe three times too big for him. He tried to comfort me. He was nice to me, yet I used to laugh at him; we all did. He told me that he understood what I was going through, and then took me to his mother's place. She let me stay with her and gave me a job on her farm. She explained to me that all children were important when I learned about Mei-Li and helped me with her birth. I would probably have died without Mousse and Amanda, I would do anything for them" she said.

"That's a sad story" Ranma sympathized.

"It's not too bad, my sister is willing to see me and I have a good job. I got my heavy machinery license with Amanda's help, so I'm employable almost everywhere in the world now and I have a Mei-Li" Kong Dom said.

"You could always marry Mousse in a few years" Ranma joked.

Kong Dom snorted "he's a full ten years younger then me, no thanks. Though he is growing up to be really good looking" she said looking pointedly at Ranma. Ranma blushed. "He's like a younger brother to me, I'd hoped that when he went to Japan that he'd find a nice outsider to marry and forget about Shampoo and here you are" she said.

"I did kind of trick him in marrying me" Ranma admitted with a blush.

"Do tell" Kong Dom said and sat forward. "He accidently hit you with a rock and you insisted that he defeated you? That's the lamest marriage defeat I've ever heard!" she said with a laugh.

"I wanted to get out of my marriage of kiss or death to Shampoo and she told me the only way I could was by marrying another Amazon and Mousse and Cologne were the only other ones I knew in Nerima. I decided that Mousse was much more preferable to Cologne" Ranma explained.

"A teething warthog is preferable to either" Kong Dom agreed.

So you didn't care for Shampoo?" Ranma asked.

"Psycho, always been a little sneak and has had more men in her panties than her own vagina" Kong Dom declared. "Now I'm not just here to visit you, I have a favour to ask of you. Would you be willing to learn to drive Amanda's hummer?" she asked.

Ranma gulped at the thought of driving that beast of a machine "why me?" she asked.

"No one knows how long Amanda's health is going to hold out and she's the only one who has a car in the village. She taught me to drive it, but I don't live in the village, but a couple of towns away. In case of emergency someone besides me should know how to drive it.

Ranma thought about that "okay, but you have to do me a favour. Do you know how to contact the rest of The Weak?"

"We don't have a newsletter of website or anything, but yeah we all know each other. Why?" she asked.

"I want to change the law making it necessary for people to leave their homes if they've been raped and I'm going to need your help. Mousse's research about Amazon history has turned up some interesting facts that I'm sure the elders would rather not be known, that just might help sway them to our side. I have a private interview Cologne tomorrow to discuss this and another matter with her" Ranma said with a grin that could only be described as evil. Ranma's cell phone rang and the call display read that is was Mousse. "Hi Mousse, I'm here with Kong Dom" she answered.

"My mother was playing with Mei-Li and she collapsed, we have to get her to the hospital" he whispered, trying to repress his panic so that Mei-Li wouldn't become scared.

"We'll be right there after we get the hummer" Ranma assured him and told the older woman about what had happened, then they both ran towards Amanda's farmhouse.


	11. Chapter 11

Mousse face was a mask as he cradled his unconscious mother in his lap as Kong Dom drove them at the same breakneck pace that his mother normally did, yet he longed to scream to hurry up. He himself didn't drive as his eyesight hadn't permitted it until recently and that was his fault. His mother had longed to fix his eyes for him but he'd refused, remembering all too well the pain as doctors tried to improve his vision by little more then experimentation. She'd told him that the new laser treatment was supposed to be relatively pain free and could probably give him perfect vision. He refused his mother, but not the council or Ranma when they insisted on the same thing. His mother was right, she'd been right about a lot of things.

Ranma was awkwardly twisted in the front seat, in a way that looked rather painful, just so she could hold his hand. He could feel her small fingers in his own but didn't react to it; all he could see was the visage of beauty that remained in his mother's face. She's always been so strong and larger than life to him and now he could see that she'd been fooling him and he'd allowed himself to be fooled, she was dying. He glanced at Ranma and could tell that she knew and had kept it from him. His mother wasn't going to live to be a grandmother, all she'd lived to see was her son enter into a loveless marriage with a false woman who would never be his. He could feel the grief threatening to shatter him, but refused to give into it. He had to be strong and never shame her again as he already had.

Ranma was worried about Mousse as she sat beside him in the hospital waiting room, she tried to get him to talk, but it was like talking to a statute. "You knew" he said finally in a calm voice.

"I figured it out the minute I saw her" Ranma admitted. "She made me swear not to tell you until she was ready. I couldn't betray her" Ranma said.

"Why did she keep this information from me?" he asked.

"She wanted to give you time to adjust to marriage. Mousse all she wants is for you to be happy" Ranma said.

"How long?" he asked.

"The doctor gave her a year, the cancer has spread all over her body" Ranma said her eyes filling with tears.

"She's asking to see her son" the nurse said as she joined them.

Mousse stood up and turned his back on his wife, he couldn't help but feeling betrayed by her and all he could long for was for Shampoo to be here at this moment. She would know how to comfort him and would whisper words of love and encouragement. It was times like this that Mousse could see that Ranma was nothing more then a travesty of a woman. So he walked away from her, towards a woman he really loved.

Amanda sat propped against two pillows and was hooked up to an IV, her face too pale and her once vibrant eyes dull, there was no more denying that she wasn't long for this world. "Mousse" she said and hugged him, he half draped himself across her covers to be held by her. Her once powerful arms were now thin, but he could still feel the strength she still possessed.

"Mom, why didn't you tell me?" he asked as tears pricked his eyes.

"You needed time to get to know your wife without focusing on your old maw" she said with a ghost of a smile so much like his own.

"You're more important to me" he said.

"Mousse I'm dying, nothing's going to change that, but you need to live. I want you to be happy" she said stroking his face. "I was with your father for only four years but we managed to cram a lifetime into those years. I want it to be the same for you" she said.

"But I'm not married to the right person" he finally said to her. He never talked about Shampoo to Ranma or mentioned her name anymore; it was too sacred to mention his goddess's name before his false wife. Nor did she know that he wrote to Shampoo and poured his heart out to her everyday. Yet nothing was ever returned, not a single letter to even thank him for the gifts of jewelry that he could now afford to send her.

"As far as I'm concerned you are, don't discount Ranma just because of what gender she was born or what she was to you in the past. Love isn't about gender. She's kind, fiercely loyal to you and cares for you. Open your heart to her and realize how she really feels about you. Promise me you will; Shampoo isn't what she seems" Amanda pleaded. "I know I haven't got long"

"The doctor said you had a year" Mousse pleaded as if he could change things just by wishing.

"The doctor's aren't always right" she said.

"I've been a horrible son to you, I brought shame upon our house and abandoned you to follow Shampoo to Japan" he said.

"You never brought shame upon us, you're been the best son I could have hoped for" she said.

"But at the time I was raped you looked so ashamed of me" Mousse said.

Amanda pushed herself painfully forward and stared into the eyes so like her husband's had been, so clear and expressive. "I was never ashamed of you; you didn't bring that on yourself. You were just a little boy. I was ashamed of how the council treated you, I saw for once and for all that your father was right. You sat on my lap, a sick scared little boy and they did blame you. That's when I left and all but resigned my position on the council" she told him firmly. "Now I want you to let Ranma stay near you" she ordered him.

"Her popularity has been advantageous to our family" Mousse agreed, remembering the grudging respect the other males had been showing him.

"That isn't want I meant, let her stay near you for your own sake and hers as well" Amanda said wondering how Mousse could be so blind. Ranma was in love with him and everyone could see it but him.

"I promise" he said.

"Good send Ranma in" she said and gave him a final hug. When Ranma came in she noticed how sad the girl looked. "How long?" she bluntly asked her.

"A month at the most, promise me you'll look after Mousse. I know that he's proud and stubborn but he has no friends here and has problems making them. He's going to need someone who cares for him" she said.

"Of course I will" she promised her. "I shall also keep the secret of his wealth, there are far too many who would try and take advantage of his vulnerability. He's my husband, I'm sworn to protect him" Ranma said sullenly.

"That's the only reason?" she asked her knowingly.

Ranma blushed and looked away "you should tell him before its too late" she observed.

"I can't until I know that he wishes to be mine" Ranma replied.

"He does, he just hasn't realized it yet" Amanda said.

"Amanda I promise you that I shall see to it that his father's dreams for him come true, that he shall get a proper education and that he shall travel the world" Ranma swore.

"You're only obligated to remain with him for the duration of the five years. What you're pledging could take a lot longer then that" Amanda said.

"I will see it through, quite frankly I can't imagine being without him, if only as a demanding friend" Ranma said.

"I leave him in your hands then" Amanda said lying back satisfied, Ranma was all that she thought that she would be and more.

When they got home it was late and Ranma went to put her arms around Mousse, only to have him ease away from her. "I'm sorry Ranma, but I need to be alone right now. I can't be a little kid playing with knives anymore or playing house. My mother needs me and I need to learn how to manage my inheritance" he said in a distant voice.

"Let me help you" she urged.

"None of this is your responsibility, you can continue to run your classes and go politicking. If I need your help, I will ask for it" he replied. "Now, I'm going to bed, you have your appointment with Cologne first thing and I have back to back video conferences with my lawyer and portfolio manager. Good night Ranma" he said and left without giving her even a peck on the cheek. When he was in bed, he allowed himself the luxury of grief and he cried silent tears. He resolved that he wasn't going treat Ranma as his lover anymore, he was getting emotional attached to her and it needed to stop. They would be nothing more then roommates from now on and he would settle a handsome fee on her after the renunciation so that she could choose her own destiny. He wondered if she would choose a male or female as her life partner. Clearly she enjoyed having sex with a man. Mousse wondered briefly if she would choose Ryoga, they were pretty similar and Ryoga a good guy. Sure Ryoga would find it weird at first, but if Mousse could buy into the illusion, so could he. Mousse drifted off picturing his remarriage to Shampoo, this was the only thing that brought him joy in these dark times.

Ranma lay in bed confused by Mousse's rejection of her; she'd been just trying to offer him comfort. Ranma couldn't help feel that he was shutting her out.

The Meeting with Cologne

Ranma managed to look calm and cool even though her heart was racing when she joined the Chinese elder. "What can I do for you Ranma?" she asked her pleasantly.

"I want you to help me overturn the banishment law of The Weak" Ranma said in challenge.

Cologne regarded the younger girl "the same laws have been in effect for thousands of years and cannot be changed just because one girl desires it to be" she said.

"Then how it is done? Ranma asked leaning forward.

"It must be brought before the full council of elders and evidence must be given in order to overturn the decision" Cologne explained.

"So this law has been in effect for thousands of years you say?" Ranma said and placed a pile of books before her. "According to Mousse's research this village is only five hundred years old and so are the other two. It was started as a commune by Ku Bal't, your ancestor who had once been concubine to the king and grew to loath being used by men. She brought with her the other rejected concubines, who have been ejected from their harem for getting too old for his tastes, and their families. She wanted to change the roles of men and women and made her own sons and the sons of others serve the women. She brought with her secret martial arts techniques that they had secretly developed in the harems and they are still practiced today. They established themselves in a remote section of China so that they wouldn't be disturbed and shut the doors to outsiders. Two more tribes were established in their model as people sought to grow their society to prevent too much interbreeding. However, they failed to listen when the rather primitive locals warned them that the water was cursed. Jusenkyo flowed into the water they drank and changed their appearances, they became taller and paler with hair and eyes rarely found in nature. This just added to the myth that you were Amazons and not to merely Chinese people looking for a better way of life. But with these change brought problems, births started to decrease and boys became rarer, until it was three girls to every boy. Then it was realized that your godlike bodies rejected fertilization of two Amazon's together. With each generation it became worse, even for Shampoo's and Mousse's generation a woman having a single child was normal. Then you had to throw open your doors to outsiders and discovered that an Amazon with an outsider could have as many children as they wanted and you had to seek outsiders, both male and female, to repopulate your dying population. That's why you wanted to know if I could carry children so badly and didn't care which Amazon I married, as long as I married one. You could have never agreed to let Shampoo marry Mousse even if nothing had happened to him; you knew that it was unlikely that they could ever have children together. The same could be said of others of their generation. You've been keeping this secret from everyone. This place is founded on lies, there's nothing special about any of you, other then you're almost as sterile as donkeys" Ranma stated.

"How could you know all this?" Cologne demanded.

"You've been discounting your men for so long that you didn't realize that they could keep records too, Mousse's maternal great-great-great-grandfather started recording the history your tribe and a male member of his family was appointed in each generation to keep it up. The one of top is Mousse's, I like where he wrote that Shampoo used to torture animals; that's the sign of being a psychopath" Ranma said, "now are you going to help me change this law or shall I tell the men why they really are expected to do the domestic work and take care of babies? Not to mention tell everyone what sort a person their future leader is? Ranma threatened.

"I'll help you" Cologne said in resigned tone of voice.

"Great and I want Amanda's money returned" Ranma declared.

Cologne looked surprised "what money?" she asked.

"Amanda wrote to you to tell you that she was sending an allowance for Mousse and got a letter back from you. She sent a cheque every month, which was cashed and Mousse never saw a cent of the money" Ranma explained.

"Was this sent to the Neko Hanten?" she asked sharply.

"Yes, then Amanda was instructed to send her cheques to a post office box" Ranma replied.

"I never had a post office box, all the mail came to the Neko Hanten. If someone was stealing Mousse's money it wasn't me, I think that Shampoo has a lot to answer for" Cologne said.

Shampoo

Shampoo stepped out of the wedding chapel and hugged her new husband. "Hiya, thanks to our parent's permission, we're already married" she said.

Ryoga regarded his new wife fondly, she wore a tiny white gown and had a small veil pinned to her hair. The gown plunged in front so that you could see her tattoo and ended just a couple inches below her womanhood. Her long legs were resplendent in white fishnet pantyhose and trimmed with a white garter. His parents looked on sourly, not impressed by the sexy ways of their new daughter-in-law, she was far too suggestive for their tastes. They felt her a bad choice for their gullible son. "What do you want to do first Mrs. Hibiki?" he asked her.

"Now we tour Japan for a bit and then go to China for our wedding" she declared and lightly bit his lower lip.

"But we're already married?" he said confused.

"Yes, according to the laws of Japan, not of the Amazon" I only wanted to do this so that we can start making babies right away" Shampoo explained.

"I promise to knock you up tonight Mrs. Hibiki" Ryoga promised and was drawn against her lush body for a kiss and body wiggle that made the Hibikis' scowl.


	12. Chapter 12

This is the second last chapter of the story, hope that you've enjoyed it and will not flame me too badly for the strange twists that shall be revealed tomorrow.

Sid

End A/N

Ranma gazed at Mousse, his face was a cold and distant as that of a statue as he went over his father's papers. He'd gone from being sweet and thoughtful to being a stranger to her. He threw himself into learning about his late father's fortune and how to manage it. Amanda had been smart and had used the same people that his father had use to invest and take care of the portfolio and had expanded it through shrewd investments of her own. Both Ranma and Mousse had been shocked to discover that Mousse stood to inherit the equivalent of forty million American dollars on Amanda's death.

After they brought Amanda home from the hospital, Mousse had said that he was moving in with her so he could be there with her in the end. Ranma had already planned to do that anyway and the next day they'd move into the two spare bedrooms as Ranma was no longer allowed in Mousse's. She didn't understand why he kept her at a distance. He'd become as remote as a planet to her, it was like a piece of him was missing. Then he'd thrown himself into his father's legacy, he teleconferenced with lawyers at all hours. He worked on the commercial farm every day with the other workers, kept the house spotless and spent every evening with his mother joking and showing her the only cheerful face that he'd shown to everyone for weeks. It was if he was working like a madman to try to keep everything at bay or waiting for something, for someone. He was grieving she could see, but he refused to give into it. Kong Dom and Ranma kept an eye on his and placed food in front of him when he was taking a break, as that was the only way that he would eat. Ranma was worried about him; he'd lost weight and always had dark circles under his eyes from not sleeping enough. She would often find him asleep at him desk with his head resting on a ledger or he would nod off while eating. Those were the only time that he would allow her to touch him, if only to help him to bed. She would sit beside his bed and watch him sleep while stroking the hair sprawled across his pillow, longing to climb in bed beside him and hold him as she used to scant weeks ago.

Mousse POV

Pain, drive it back, and don't allow it to take a hold of you. Each day I look at Ranma and realize what a fool I've been. I thought that she could care about me? Was I insane! All she wants from me is sex because she likes how her body reacts to mine. Ranma is a nice guy and I seem to have forgotten that in my lust for her. Dear gods I lust for her still, I touch myself and think about her naked milky skin, her large breasts, her heart shaped ass, the way she moans, the way she tastes when she comes........ It is so hard not to reach for her when she looks at me so worriedly, but I can't give into temptation again. Yet my mother is fading on me, the once bright light in my life (besides you, Shampoo) growing dim I so long for closeness, to be held, to be touched, to be kissed. For someone else to take care of me for a minute, for an hour, Ranma would be so willing to. But I can't, I have to remember that it's because of her that I'm not with Shampoo in Nerima where I belong. Yet my daily letters go unanswered, I never have a received even a single line back for all the hundreds of heart filled letters that I have sent you. You know that my mother is dying and I thought you would come. Time grows so short; I shudder for your blessed kisses that will heal my flagging heart. Please come now, I need you. Why have you forsaken me my goddess?

Ranma POV

I touched him and that was all it took for him to break down emotionally. I got on my knees beside him and gathered him into my arms. He didn't resist, he was as pliable as a child and sobbed until I feared his ribs were going to break. He'd shown no emotion when the doctor had announced that Amanda was fading. She died peacefully in her own bed with the two of us each holding a hand. He hadn't shown any emotion when we ceremoniously washed her body and dressed her in her armor for her funereal. All he did was tell me stories in an almost cold voice of a younger Amanda, of her beauty and of her bravery and how her hair used to be as thick and black as his own while he dressed what little hair the chemotherapy hadn't robbed her of. He hadn't shown any emotion as she was wrapped in a shroud of the softest silk and buried with full Amazonian honours. The Amazons don't believe in coffins or embalming, they believe that everyone returns to the earth where they came from. So her hole was filled while the priestess intoned over her grave and her clan marker was raised. Finally those of us in mourning made shallow cuts over the palms of our hands and made a fist to allow our blood of life to nurture Amanda's living soil. He never showed any emotion during any of it, but I bawled like a baby.

After the funereal I found him by the newly erected family shrine, he had lit some incense in front of an earlier picture of Amanda and had placed some of her favourite candies that he made for her in an offering cup. I was surprised that he was wearing his white robe. "You haven't worn these for a while" I said. He turned to me to reveal dead looking eyes.

"The sum of my life is martial arts and disappointing everyone" he replied staring at his mother's picture. "I'm a failure, I failed in life, I failed her and now I have nothing left" he said.

I touched his shoulder, it was all I dared "you have me" I whispered and watched him melt down. After he was done, he allowed me to take him to his room, put him to bed and then we made love. I don't know if it was because he just needed the intimacy or cared for me at that moment. It was so tender and sweet that I almost begged him to love me back, but I couldn't say that. His depression settled in and sometimes it was a struggle to get him to leave his bed, I would stay with him and alternated between offering comfort during his tears and holding him during his rape dreams that were coming more frequently these days. I encouraged him to take bodily pleasures with me and loved the feeling of his hands on my body, his cock inside my womanhood and mouth. It couldn't get enough, it was like I was a junkie and he was my drug. It was even better then before and it was like whatever he'd been waiting for never showed.

I tried to keep to our rule about sleeping apart, but wanted to be there for him in the night, so one night I never returned to my room. He never complained so I moved into his room with him and shared his bed after that. I watched him slowly come out of his grief and take an interest in the world. I knew it would be a while before his pain stopped and he seemed to hate to have me out of his sight, so I encouraged him to come everywhere with me. It was then that I got my drivers license and would drive us into town to attend school everyday as I'd promised Amanda we would.

The Night of the Council Meeting

I stood before the line of hard faced old women; it was hard not to be intimidated by these ancient warriors "I wish to change the law of banishment for The Weak" I said.

"Foolish girl, that law is to weed out those that can't defend themselves. If they can't defend themselves how are they supposed to protect our village?" one snarled.

"It isn't right to get rid of valuable society members in a population that isn't that large to begin with" I replied, glaring a challenge back to them.

"We don't need them" another replied crankily.

"Sister Cologne supports me" I said.

"Yes she does for some reason" agreed another, staring pointedly at Cologne.

"It all about our history together" I said sweetly "and by history I mean its amazing what you can learn from books about ancient societies, like this one" I said and watched as the ancient keepers of lies turned pale. "Well, you need evidence, I shall call my witnesses" I said.

People gasped when seven red cloaked clad figures came in and sat down.

"They're not allowed here outside of visiting day" a council member raged.

"They're here as my witnesses, listen to them for once and hear what they have to say" I shot back. They all stood up and threw back their hoods to reveal six women.....and Mousse.

"Mousse sit down, you don't deserve to be amongst our fallen warriors" Cologne said.

I was proud of him as he stared her down and said "what happen to one happened to all of us, I deserve to be alongside my fallen comrades."

The warriors present gasped in outrage that a man would say this "Mousse's one of us, he can stay" Kong Dom said defiantly.

"These are the people you threw away before you even learned what happened to them. My evidence shall be presented by them" I said.

"This is outrageous!" a member cried.

"We'll allow it" Cologne said when I shot her a warning look. I wasn't proud of myself that I used my knowledge against her, but it had to be done.

One by one the members of The Weak told their stories unflinching at the graphic details as if it had happened to someone else. I felt proud when Mousse stood straight and tall as he told his story. He looked around his as he spoke as if defying people to say anything.

After they were done I stood up "they were forced and it could happen to anyone here" I challenged.

"Not to me" Ra Zar said and his friends laughed.

Now was my time to prove my other point and pulled out the strap on dildo that I'd borrowed from a friend. It had been embarrassing to even know that she had such a thing, let alone borrow it. There were some titters as I pulled it over my thighs and buckled it around my waits. "You care to prove that hotshot?" I asked. He looked me over with lust in his eyes. I know that he wants me and probably sees this as an opportunity to cop a few feels.

"Like I couldn't take you?" he taunted.

"Then come and get me, lover boy" I said and started circling him. Mousse stepped forward but I put a hand out to restrain him.

The large Amazon started circling me too with a lusty look on his face. All it took was a clonk on the head and for me to sweep the legs out from under him. Before he could react I was straddling him with my fake penis pressed against his backside, he gasped in surprise. I stood up and said "I could have fucked him just now, it can happen to anyone. Would you care for more demonstrations or will you allow your sisters to come home and stop the belittling Mousse?"

"You can't be asking that we change a law that is older then time?" a council member gasped.

"You're the ones who make the laws; you're the ones who can change them. Or perhaps everyone would like to a history lesson?" I threatened.

Cologne stood up "I vote we change the law" she said. I was elated when everyone agreed and the happy women ran to hug their loved ones.

"What about my daughter?" Kong Dom called the council members.

Cologne looked at her "you would be allow to bring her to the village and she would be trained with the other girls on her seventh birthday, but will never be permitted to marry an Amazon male" she replied.

"That seems kind of harsh" Kong Dom said.

"We don't know her bloodline doesn't carry taint" Cologne said.

"She's a perfectly healthy two year old whom my own parents refuse to meet. What is her life going to be like if we live here?" she demanded.

"She won't be treated any differently than the rest of the children" Cologne said.

"I've seen the way this village treats those who are different" she said and looked at Mousse. "No thanks, I'm returning to my job on Amanda's farm and shall never be an Amazon again" Kong Dom said.

"You and Mei-Li shall always have a home there" Mousse said and bowed to her. Kong Dom returned his bow and left.

I thought that it was the bravest thing that I'd ever saw.

One Month Later in China: Shampoo

Shampoo and her new husband Ryoga were walking towards the village when they found a young guard on patrol. Not liking the lustful way that Ryoga looked at her, Shampoo had decided to punish her, that and she just wanted to watch Ryoga fuck her because she thought it would be fun. She'd ordered her to follow them into the forest. As the future matriarchal, the guards had to obey her every command.

Shampoo sat on log and fingered herself while Ryoga rode the weeping guard doggie style. Her armor was scattered around the site from where she'd reluctantly removed it, and then got spanked across Ryoga's knee like a little girl for taking too long. He held onto her hips with a bruising force that was sure to leave marks in her milky skin. Shampoo had been happy to discover that the girl was a virgin and fingered herself harder when she saw the blood stains of her thighs. She liked how her large breasts bobbed as Ryoga thrust into her unwilling body, how her long orange hair tried to, but couldn't quite conceal her nudity and how tears ran down her gorgeous face past the bruise on her cheek that Shampoo had dealt her for 'insolence' Despite having to do what Shampoo said, the girl had protested, especially when she was told to suck Ryoga's cock. Despite the repugnance on her face when she did so, according to Ryoga, she was a natural. She almost threw up when he'd cum in her mouth and forced her to swallow it.

The girl gasp when she was thrown onto her back and the lost boy's large dick was crammed back into her body, he rutted her without mercy while suckling and biting her nipples brutally. "I'm going to cum" he called to his wife as if the person beneath him was little more then a mindless sex doll.

"Then pull out and cum on that slut's tits so she doesn't get pregnant, the only one who's allowed to carry your baby is me" Shampoo called back. She'd have enough anyway, she'd gotten herself off a couple of time and was bored with the scene, but did lean closer with sparkling eyes as Ryoga unloaded on the unwilling girl's breasts with a bellow to paint them white. There was nothing like live sex to get Shampoo off.

Ryoga ignored the weeping girl and joined his wife "was she good, did you like my wedding present?" she asked him.

He gave her a long, slow kiss "ah she was okay, nothing special really. Nowhere near as good as you" he replied lovingly. "Do all the guards have to do what you say?" he asked speculatively.

"Get that out of your head, you're a married man" she chided with a giggle. "But I guess I can allow it once in a while, as long as I get to watch" she simpered.

"I insist you watch, you get so horny afterwards" he said.

The girl stood up "please, I did as you said. Can I go now?" she pleaded.

Shampoo dispassionately examined the damage that Ryoga did to the girl, it was minor, some sore bruised looking nipples with the occasional bruise on her hips and inner thighs. "Your performance was rather miserable, but I guess your virginity was a nice present to give my husband. Yes you can go, but never tell anyone" she commanded her.

"Of course not Sister Shampoo" she said with a bow. They watched as she cleaned herself with some leaves, wiggled back into her armor and disappeared as fast as she could.

Shampoo took Ryoga's hand and they continued on their way. She could only marvel at how easy Ryoga had been to corrupt. He loved dominating women and was a natural at it. Shampoo was his willing slave and his wife, she'd never been happier in her life. Having time to herself had allowed her to explore her natural tendencies. "We're only about half and hour from the village and then they'll start the ceremony right away" she explained.

"I don't understand, why it can't wait a few days?" Ryoga said.

Shampoo touched her belly "Ryoga Jr. has to be a secret until we're properly married, let people believe he was conceived on our wedding night and was a couple weeks early" she explained. "You don't mind marrying me again do you?

"I would marry you as many times as you wanted" he replied giving her a smile and her hand an affection squeeze. Then he asked the question that was on his mind "do Ranma and Mousse still live there?"

"Yes according to my great-grandmother they're still together" Shampoo replied.

"It seems kind of fitting that Ranma's being forced to fuck Mousse, I'd pay to see that" Ryoga said in amusement.

"They only had to on their wedding night, there's no guarantee that they're still having sex" Shampoo said with a shrug. "Who cares about them anyway?" she asked.

'"Do they know that we're coming?" Ryoga asked.

"No I thought it would be a nice surprise" Shampoo said with a look of glee.

Mousse and Ranma were walking in the market when they noticed what seemed to be a wedding going on.

"I didn't know anyone was getting married today?" Ranma said.

"Me neither" Mousse said confused and they stepped closer so that they could see the couple.

"It's that Shampoo and Ryoga?" Ranma said with a gasp.

Mousse could only gaze in horror, it was just like his and Ranma's wedding, they were even dressed the same. He could tell by the way their clothes were disarrayed, that they had already exchanged blood. Was that a tattoo on Shampoo? "Nooooooooooo" Mousse screamed and wrenched Shampoo away from Ryoga.

"What are you doing Mousse? Release my wife" Ryoga demanded.

Mousse shook the petit lavender haired girl "you can't marry Ryoga, we're supposed to get married!" he cried.

"Let me go Mousse, I never meant that I actually would marry you" she said and wrenched herself away from Mousse.

"But you promised, you told me you loved me" he cried in anguish "I did everything you ever asked, even landscaped our old house the way you wanted it!" he cried.

"Mousse, let her go" Ranma said as she tried to tug him away She didn't know why he was acting this way; she thought he was over Shampoo.

"What house, oh the old playhouse. You thought I was serious? We were just kids playing house" she said. "You're interrupting my wedding" she snarled.

He seized her again "you can't be serious, you're supposed to wait for me!" he cried.

"Mousse I don't love you!" she sneered. He drew back at her uncharacteristic expression.

"You were the only one who stuck by me after what happened, you said we would be married" he pleaded.

Shampoo dragged him away out of earshot "the only reason why I stuck by you was that your mother was paying me to stay with you. Yes you were so pathetic that she had to pay me to be your friend. She still was until recently as I figured I could use the money more then you, all those clothes trying to capture your wife were expensive you know, not to mention the love potions. I only suggested getting married because I figured that she might keep on supporting me in the style that I've become accustomed to. That became null and void after she died. Now fuck off, I'm already married to a real man and having his baby" she snarled.

Mousse flinched as if she'd slapped him "you can't be serious, you have to be joking!" he cried.

"I don't love you; I hate you and think you're pathetic. Get out of my sight Mousse" she said with her eyes narrowed.

Mousse could practically hear his heart breaking as every illusion he had about Shampoo shattered. "So that is how it's going to be, you'll marry someone unworthy of you while I'm married to someone I can barely tolerate?" he asked in anguish, unaware the Ranma was coming to see what was happening and had heard everything.

"Barely tolerate" she said in a small voice.

Mousse whirled "Ranma?" he said.

"Barely tolerate? I share your bed, table and home, I make love to you, I do all that I can and you can barely tolerate me?" she shouted.

Mousse stepped closer "Ranma I didn't mean...." Mousse started, realizing how bad she must feel. Then she surprised him by bursting into tears. He was flummoxed, Ranma almost never cried!

"I didn't mean it" he yelled after her. "Ranma come back here" he cried as she ran towards home.

Shampoo smirked at her former airen's behaviour "looks like someone can love you after all? Leave me alone, I have to finish getting married. Feel free to buy us a wedding gift" she said with a smirk.

Mousse watched her go and trudged home like a man defeated. He knocked softly on the door to Ranma's room and found her asleep on a tear stained pillow. He looked at her and realized what a shit he'd been. Everything he'd promised his mother he had done. He had denied her, he had overlooked her. He had allowed himself to believe that she could never love him, when it was now so obvious that she did. Ranma was not only his wife but perhaps the only friend he'd had, but she was so much more then that too. She tried to make him happy, she lit up his life. He could barely imagine being without her. Yet how could she ever forgive him? He'd never been clear to her about his feelings for Shampoo. He'd denied her in public. He'd humiliated her.

He went to his room weary of life and disillusioned with everything. He sat down at his desk and wrote Ranma a long letter saying how sorry he was. How wonderful he thought her to be and how much he cared about her. He really poured his heart into his last letter to her, sealed it and left it for her on his desk. He went to write a letter to Shampoo, but couldn't think of a thing to say and ended up throwing in the garbage. Finally he pulled out a sheet of clean paper and wrote:

To my wife Ranma I leave my entire estate except for the commercial farm, which I leave to Kong Dom and Mei-Li so that they might have an income.

He signed it and left it beside Ranma's letter; he knew that this sort of will was crude, but still binding.

He drew out the red cloak that he'd worn to the council meeting and pulled it on, admitting what he was and always would be. With tears rolling down his face, he opened the bottle of pills and started taking two at a time, until the world started to fade and the bottle was empty. He barely managed to lie down before it fell from his nerveless hand. It rolled to rest against his desk where a picture of the three year old Shampoo and himself was propped, as if it was seeking his lost innocence.


	13. Chapter 13

Ranma woke up and rubbed her swollen itching eyes. She pushed herself up and realized that it had only been a few hours since her little discussion with Mousse. Mousse, the thought of him brought fresh tears to her eyes. All that she'd thought they'd meant to each other was all lies! He'd never stopped pining for Shampoo, they're entire marriage was based on lies!

When her rage subsided she forced herself to acknowledge that it was she who had compelled him to marry her. She was the one who took him away from the girl he'd sworn to marry. She had known about his obsession, but thought she was doing the right thing by claiming him and taking him away from a bad situation when she found out that Shampoo was beating him. She hadn't given him a choice in the matter JUST LIKE HER FAMILY AND FIANCEES BACK IN NERIMA DID TO HER! How had she acted different from the whole demanding, grabby bunch of them? Yet Mousse had never blamed her for it, he had been the best husband a girl could hope to have. He was kind and took care of her when she was down, rather then making fun of her as her father used to. He acted like her opinion mattered and she felt so relaxed in his presence. When they made love, it felt so natural that she'd never questioned her sexually or died of shame when she wore lingerie for him. He made her feel,special, cherished and loved, not like a trophy to be won.

She took care of him too because she wanted to. At first he'd just been this rather nice, geeky guy. But then he turned out to be charming, sweet, intelligent and so good looking. Her friendship with him had blossomed when they'd become lovers until he'd ceased being a taboo male and just became the person she loved. She loved him she realized, and now she would have to let him go. She couldn't renounce him, but she could leave here and let him choose who he wanted to be with. The thought of him being with someone else killed her, but it was the right thing to do.

She got up and washed her face, squared her shoulder and went to his room. She knocked softly on the door. When he didn't answer, she pushed open the door and said "Mousse?' She found him asleep on his bed and thought she shouldn't disturb him. Perhaps she should just pack her bags and leave. But where to go? She knew no one here and didn't want to go back to Nerima, the fiancées would think that it hadn't worked out and then the fun and games would begin again. She made a decision and lightly shook him; she frowned when he didn't awake. Mousse was normally such a light sleeper. She shook him harder this time, again nothing. Finally she shook him with all her might and got the barest of grunts from him. Concerned she felt his pulse, it was rather weak. She looked around and spotted an empty pill bottle. She eyes grew wide as she realized what had happened. This time she slapped him "Mousse what have you done, I love you" she cried. Mousse opened his unfocused and dilated eyes "Ranma?" he said.

"Yes, it's me. You have to stay awake, I'll get you to the hospital" she cried and lifted him up into a sitting position.

"I'm tired, let me sleep" he whined as she propped all the pillows she could behind him and ran for a pitcher of water and the largest bowl they owned.

"Have some water" she order him, having an idea how to get the pills out of him.

"Don't want any" he said his head nodding.

She forced him to drink three glasses and then pushed her fingers down his throat time and time, again until his vomit ran clear. She struggled to get him to the hummer, but with her tiny body, it was like a minnow trying to maneuver a shark. "What am I doing" she cried smacking herself in the head and boiled water. The now male Ranma had no problem carrying the slighter, but taller body of Mousse to the hummer, covered him with a blanket and drove him to the hospital like a bat out of hell. He picked him up and ran into the emergency room "you have to help me, my husband tried to kill himself" he cried, earning some startled looks from the nurses. A doctor quickly took charge.

Ranma could only wait helplessly in the waiting room and pray that he hadn't discovered him too late. He dashed tears from his eyes and opened the note that Mousse had left for him. Feeling wrong about being a male while reading a note addressed to her female self, she doused herself with water from the cooler and resumed what was now her preferred form. She read it and openly cried, there was so much love in his writing, he explained how he had needed Shampoo when he'd been eight. How she'd seemed like she was a goddess who would always love and protect him. How he now knew that the face she'd presented to him wasn't real, and what he thought was love, was merely an obsession. Then he went onto explain that the happiest moments of his life were the two months that he'd spent with Ranma and how nice it felt to know that he was with someone who cared about him and never strove to hurt him. She couldn't help blushing a little at the descriptions of how much he loved having sex with her. In the end he urged her to find someone worthy of her, that she wanted and not someone who commanded her or foisted themselves on her. She could now afford to go or be anything she wanted. "Please don't die" she said cradling his note against herself.

"Miss Saotome?" the doctor said when he found her asleep.

"Doctor is he okay?" she said jumping to her feet.

"Yes, you did the right thing forcing him to vomit. He just has to sleep off the rest and should be able to go home tomorrow" the doctor assured her.

"Can I see him?" she said in relief.

"Of course" the doctor said.

Ranma went to his room; she touched his neck and was relieved that his pulse was steady. She sat down and held his hand.

When Mousse awoke he felt like absolute crap, his limbs felt weak, his head throbbed and his stomach hurt, He could feel some lying on him and looked to find Ranma's flame bright head nestled on his shoulder, while her arm was curled over his other shoulder. Her hair was unbounded and spread around her face endearingly. Then Mousse realized that he was alive. Why wasn't he dead? Then he realized that Ranma wouldn't let him die. Then he quashed that thought, he didn't want to think of anyone as being his savior anymore. Ranma was a nice girl who had given her heart to him for some odd reason and not a goddess, but his wife. He had been so stuck thinking of Ranma as a guy, who was currently enjoying being a woman, that he hadn't noticed that she'd changed. She was Ranma ,who was practically a force of nature, but she was still his sweet and devoted wife. She stirred and awoke "Mousse you're okay" she said hugging him.

He hugged her back "yes, I'm sorry that I worried you. I felt like my world was over last night" he said.

Then she slapped him, but not hard "don't you ever try and kill yourself again, I'll kill you if you do" she said. "Was she really worth that to you?" she asked him.

"She was my dream and I didn't want to go on when it was gone" he answered.

"Sounds like you need new dreams. What do you want to do?" she asked.

"I don't know" he replied "I want to build a hospital in the village named after my mother; I want to make sure that all the employees at my father's various businesses have proper health care. I want to graduate college and I want go to Aruba, where my parents went on honeymoon" he said.

"You see, you do have dreams and they are all obtainable" she said encouragingly and hugged him.

"I want to have a family" he said looking at her.

She got a lump in her throat "I release you from our marriage" she said.

"But I thought this is what you wanted?" he asked confused.

"Yes it is, but I never asked you what you wanted. I'll leave here and return to Nerima, by giving up my citizenship I shall render our marriage null and void, allowing you to find someone worthy of you" she said.

"Nerima? But you hated it there; no one gave you a moment's rest. Not even me. Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay with me?" Mousse asked her.

"When you look at me you see a woman, but I'll always have my curse. Can you accept both sides of me?" Ranma asked.

"I can't love your male side romantically, but I like both sides of you" Mousse said cautiously.

"Do you love me? If you do I would follow you to the ends of the earth, but it has to be your decision" Ranma finally said.

"I do love you" Mousse replied. "That's part of why I tried to.....you know. I wanted you to be with someone who deserved you"

Ranma kissed him softly and held him "so we're in love and we're not sure if we can stay together because of my curse" she concluded.

"I guess it wouldn't be fair to your male side, I don't want you to come to resent me because I'm the wrong gender" he said sadly. Mousse suddenly got an idea in his head. "Ranma you said that I should trust you when you're away. Could you trust me to return to you if I go away for a few days? There's something I need to do" Mousse said.

"Of course" Ranma answered.

"You won't ask questions?" Mousse said.

"I promise" she said.

A few days later when Mousse was well enough to travel ,Ranma helped him pack and kissed him goodbye. She waved as he vanished into the wilds. She wasn't concerned about him not returning because she loved him and trusted him.

Shampoo

Shampoo was surprised when she was summoned before the council.

"We are sitting in judgment of you Xian Pu" Cologne told her.

"Me, what have I done?" she asked.

'There have been reports that you have been abusing the guards, you have stolen money from a fellow Amazon and that you were cheating on Ranma, I have evidence to show that you were sexually active with someone other then your airen when you were under kiss of marriage or death" Cologne said.

"That's outrageous" she said

"Ba Awl's mother told her that you made her have sex with your husband yesterday. How do you plead?" Cologne said in a hard voice.

"She wanted it, she seduced my Ryoga. You make sure that she gets her cloak and never bothers me again" she said.

"The laws banishment for The Weak are not longer in effect; she refuses to testify against you, but she shall be turned over to a rape councilor as Ranma decreed" Cologne said.

"Ranma decreed?" Shampoo cried in outrage.

"She's change a lot of things around here" Cologne said. "She's considered to be a powerful woman. I wouldn't suggest you get on her bad side. Now back to the charges. You stolen money intended for Mousse from his mother, that's two charges now. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty of either one. The little slut wanted Ryoga and Mousse wanted me to have that money" Shampoo said.

"And having sex outside of your oath?" Cologne said.

"Not guilty, I was a virgin on my wedding night" Shampoo said.

"It is nice to see how well you lie. Ba Awl was examined by a doctor at her mother's insistence and it was determined that yesterday was her first time, hardly the actions of a wanton woman. I traced Amanda's cheques back to your account, the money is to be given to Ba Awl for your ill treatment of her or else you will face fraud charges in the high court. Mousse has agreed for this money to be given to her. As for you being a virgin, Nabiki Tendo sold me a photo of Tatewaki Kuno and yourself having sex for a modest fee. For these crimes you are hereby stripped of your role as future matriarchal of our village. You are disowned and without honour. As you are no longer an Amazon, you must leave the village first thing tomorrow and never return."

"No great-grandmother you can't do this to me!" she cried.

"Sorry child I must, you are a menace to society and bad seeds should never be allowed to root. You, your husband and your questionable spawn are not welcomed here" she said and turned her back on her shrieking, especially since most of them involved foul language directed at her.

Now it was Ranma's turn to pace, a week, Mousse had been gone for an entire week! She was fuming as she imagined him dead in a ditch, his broken body being eaten by animals. He could have been attacked by slavers and now was on his way to a foreign land where his pale good looks would be worth a lot. Scenario after scenario presented itself to Ranma's worried brain, so she barely acknowledged when the door opened. Mousse watched her pace the floor until he said "Ranma, are you trying to wear a hole in the carpet?"

"Mousse" she squealed and hugged him. "Where the hell have you been?" she demanded.

"Jusenkyo" Mousse replied. "Look I'm parched, can I have some water" he asked.

Ranma sighed, poured him a glass from the pitcher in the fridge and said. "What the hell did you go there for?" she asked him.

"I thought about what you said about your curse and figured if you can't lick them, join them" he said and poured the water over his head. "That's if you can accept me as I did you" she concluded. Ranma jaw dropped as she regarded the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen. The spring of the drowned girl didn't just make you look like a certain girl, but what a feminine version of yourself would look like, kind of how a sister could. Mousse's form wasn't petite and buxom like Ranma's, but tall (though much shorter then male Mousse) and slender like a supermodel. Her already delicate features shifted slightly to a more feminine version of Mousse's own face, with the same porcelain skin. Her breasts were full, her waist tiny, hips slim, her buttocks high, full and firm and her legs long. Her body was just as fit and toned as Mousse's male body was. Her slightly more pouty lips curved into a smile and her green eyes danced with amusement. "Well?" she asked.

"You're the most gorgeous creature I've ever seen" Ranma declared.

"Creature?" the high, rich feminine voice said with a soft smile. "I know that you went through all that trouble to cure my curse, but I thought that this would be the only way we could be together and I liked the thought of having options too"

Taking the tea that Ranma had been drinking, she flung it over her head. "Here its better if I think like a male for now" he said and moved closer. Mousse looked at him while he moved towards her, she came up to his chin and he rather relished this change. He examined her, she was intoxicating. Mousse as a male was a beauty, but Mousse as a girl was nothing short of phenomenal! Ranma could feel himself getting hard just from standing close to her.

"I guess you like what you see?" she said a slightly nervous tone of voice, when she noticed that.

Ranma backed off immediately "Mousse I'm sorry, I forgot your fear of men touching you for a second"

She caught his face and held it between her hands "I want you to make love to me" she said.

"Are you sure? " Ranma said.

She nodded "I have to get over this fear; I need to replace my bad memories with good. I know that you won't hurt me, you love me and I trust you" she said and kissed him.

Ranma groaned in surrender and carried her to her bed and lay her down. "Mousse, you know that I'm pretty much a virgin from this side and you're probably one too. We'll go as slow as you need" he said.

"I have a hymen, I checked" she said nervously.

"Lie back and let me taste you like you do me" Ranma whispered and helped her out of her clothes. She moaned while he stroked her delicate, pink nipples and gently suckled them. Her moans escalated as Ranma's tongue lashed the inside of her sweet pink sex and swirled around her clit, until she clutched his ponytail and came with a harsh cry. Ranma looked for signs of panic, but she panted in post orgasmic bliss. He pondered the best position to take her in, and then he remembered that the young Mousse had been pinned down. He arranged her so that she was astride him while he lay on his back. "Mousse I want you to take your time, all you have to do is impale yourself on me and let your own body weight break your hymen" Ranma explained as he held her hips so that the tip of his cock brushed her entrance.

"I'm ready" she said bravely as her heart was racing. Sensing this, Ranma stroked her back and leaned up for a kiss. Mousse began slowly moving on him until she couldn't go any further, knocking that ripping her hymen fast would make it easier, she lunged down on him and whimpered with pain. Ranma gasped to be gripped by hot, tight female flesh and couldn't decide whether sex was better as a man or as a woman. He started slowly moving in Mousse, trying to find her sweet spot; she mewled when he found it. He kept this up, gradually picking up the pace until she came hard around him. Ranma groaned as her pulsating walls massaged him, he just managed to hold himself back by mental pacing his katas, the fact that she was making sounds like a cat in heat wasn't helping. Mousse was crazy with lust, unaware that she was actually saying "more, don't stop, that's it and deeper" out loud. She was riding Ranma full bore and her hair was flying everywhere, she snarled as she came again, and then again when her final flood was joined by Ranma's. She let out a contented sigh and snuggled her now husband, she suddenly wished she'd had this curse a long time ago.

"That was wonderful" she said as she practically purred against the sweaty, teenaged male softening in her.

"Wow you're a natural at this" he chuckled. "So you like it better as a male or female?" he asked stroking her disheveled hair. She smiled, having never felt so well loved.

"Hard to say, it seems to be a little more intense as a female and concentrated in different places" she said and kissed his collarbone. "Now I'm famished, what say I grab a quick shower and we make something to eat?" she suggested.

"Sounds great, I thought we could make bbq pork buns for tonight" he said.

"Sounds good" Mousse said with a grin. Ranma admired her body again as she went into the washroom naked. Her scream a few minutes later startled him.

"What's wrong?" he asked flinging over the door. Mousse stood in a still warm shower a girl.

"R-Ranma why aren't I changing back?" she asked in a panic. Ranma put two and two together and said "did you take any of those herbs you're always hounding me about?" he asked her.

Her hands flew to her mouth and she went pale "shit" she said in a small voice.

Ranma turned off the water and wrapped her in a towel, "its okay you said you wanted a family, it's just my turn to be the husband and take care of you" he assured her. "Besides, I really like you in this form and intend to explore every inch of it in the next nine months" he said, Mousse just shivered.

Shampoo and Ryoga were escorted out of the village. Shampoo was in a horrible mood "how could they do this to me, I'm their future leader! What the hell are we going to do now?" she shrieked.

"It'll be okay honey, my parents send me an allowance and I pick up part-time work sometimes." Ryoga said.

"How much?" she demanded.

"Two hundred thousand yen, it's not much, but I know people who can get you work as a waitress" he assured her. She just shrieked. She paused when she saw Ranma come of the gate with a slender, beautiful female. "Ranma where are you going?" she demanded and then narrowed her eyes at his companion; she gasped when the familiar features snapped into place.

"Mousse?" she said. Mousse just looked embarrassed

Ryoga examined her "so you have the same curse as Ranma now?" he asked her.

"I thought I would try it" she said lamely.

"And now my honey is locked like this until our baby's born. I get to be husband for now" Ranma said giving them a wolfish smile and placing his hand on her still, flat belly. "We're just waiting for our limo, we've decided to travel a bit before settling and she wants to see Aruba" Ranma explained.

"Limo?" Shampoo asked blankly.

"Yep, I was lucky enough to marry me a rich guy, well girl for now I guess" Ranma said with a grin.

"You're rich?" Shampoo demanded of Mousse.

She could have sworn she smirked "we are you mean, my husband and myself. Bye Shampoo have a nice life" she said as the stretch limo pulled up and Ranma helped her into it. They both laughed as it pulled away and even in the distance, they could see Shampoo yelling at Ryoga. Ranma pulled Mousse close, she sighed and snuggled against him. "I love you Mrs. Saotome" he said.

"I love you too Mr. Saotome. However let's make a deal that while I'm the wife, I take your last name and when you're the wife, you take mine" she suggested.

"Deal" Ranma said.

5 Years Later

The Tendo house hadn't change in the time since he'd been away; he knocked softly at the door. He smiled when Akane answered it and gave him a friendly hug.

"Ranma you actually did come back!" she said.

"Well, I did promise, but circumstances have changed" he said. He'd repeated this speech in his head, as he wanted to let her down easy.

"Well I can see that" she said and smiled in greeting at the more mature Mousse as he pushed the double stroller expertly up the driveway. "I guess what I predicted was true, you fell for Mousse and had his babies" she said, moving so she could see their children.

"The older one is a girl named Amanda and the younger one is a boy named Shinji" Mousse said, gazing fondly at their offspring. Akane could see that both he and Ranma had thrived in their close, loving relationship as both men looked fit and handsome.

"Actually, Mousse is the mother of Amanda and I'm the mother of Shinji" Ranma explained.

Akane looked up sharply "the spring of the drowned young girl, the both of you?" she asked.

"Yah, want to see me as a girl?" Mousse asked hopefully.

Ranma rolled his eyes "he's really swell headed about his female form, don't get him started" he warned.

"You're just jealous, people say you make a cute girl and they offer me modeling contracts" Mousse said, sticking his tongue out affectionately at his spouse. Sensing that Ranma wanted to talk to Akane, Mousse asked "do you mind if I show the children your koi pond?"

"Of course not, you know where it is, we'll join you in a few minutes" she said

"Akane I know what I promised, but....." Ranma said.

Akane placed her hand on his mouth "shut up dummy, I'm not going to hold you to a promise that you made when you were sixteen, I moved on too and I'm married now" she said.

"Really, to who?" Ranma asked.

"Would you like to meet him?" Akane said.

"Sure", he agreed.

"Come out honey" Akane said with her eyes sparkling with good humour. They were joined by a rather shortish, slender male with long brown hair and blue eye.

"Hi Ran-chan, long time no see" he said.

Ranma studied him; there was something so familiar about him, especially the giant spatula. "Ukyou!" he cried.

"Actually its Kannon now, I got my name changed to" the former Ukyou said.

"I guess you find this weird" Akane said.

"No weirder than my situation" Ranma said.

"That's true, Ukyou and I stayed in touch after she left and she invited me to visit when I was interviewing colleges where she lived. Well, he admitted to me that he had his sex change when I arrived. I spent a week with the new him and fell in love with him.

"Ranma what to you think?" Akane said taking Kannon's hand"

Ranma just laughed "I think that you should come meet my family, Kannon" he said.

"And that's how we got together" the now female Ranma explained as she breastfed Shinji. "We're both in school and travel on our vacations, of course having a nanny helps with two small children"

"How can you afford a nanny?" Akane wondered out loud.

Ranma took Mousse's hand while he was cuddling Amanda and said "his mother left us some money"

Akane looked at their children, Amanda was a little redhead with green eyes and Mousse's black hair had made it onto Shinji's head along with Ranma's blue eyes. Both were an adorable combination of their attractive parents. She looked questioningly at Kannon, who gave her an encouraging nod.

"Ranma, we can't have children because Kannon isn't a genetic male. I know that this is a lot to ask, but we had wonder, that is if we ever saw you again, if you would be willing......?" Akane said with a blush.

"I'll do it" Ranma said.

"You don't mind Mousse?" Kannon asked.

"Not in the least, its kind of fitting that Ranma will be the father of Akane's child" he replied with a friendly smile.

"Thank you both so much, I'll call the clinic in the morning" Akane said gratefully and left with a joyful Kannon.

"This could have been your life" Mousse said, stroking their daughter's fussy head as his wife breastfed her.

"I love my life just fine" she said kissing him gently on the lips.

FIN


End file.
